Intern 3
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Indie hires a new intern, who is like Intern 2...but with a better taste of music. Bad at summaries, blah blah blah, rated T. FineBros own MyMusic, I own the OC. Review and follow, if you don't like OC/Intern 2 DON'T READ. Jeez! Romance and Hurt/Comfort. A bit of Drama...whatever.
1. Hipster Needs Help?

It was a normal day at MyMusic, Intern 2 was being told to shut up by everyone, Scene had been listening to the ten-hour loop of Nyan Cat, and everyone was bored. It soon changed to UNORDINARY when Indie called Intern 2 to his office, for 'help'. Intern 2 walked in and closed the door. Indie held a few papers that were stapled together. He said "Intern 2, sit." Intern 2 slowly sat down and Indie looked up. He said "I have noticed that you are the ONLY person at MyMusic that doesn't have a music choice. I have been trying to find an intern for awhile and there are three you need to look over. One's into Opera, one is Screamo, the other has undecided. I thought about hiring the Screamo, but yet the undecided kept making me want to hire them...I need you to look over and make a choice." Intern 2 said "Okay?" Indie handed him three things of paper, which were resumme's.

Intern 2 looked at them for awhile. Opera happened to be a bit melodramatic. Screamo was a bit unstable, like Metal or Punk. He looked at the undecided resumme over and over again. He said "This resumme is really good. Neat, orderly, and really well structured." Indie looked over it and said "Well, what should we call them? They like metal, pop, a bit of indie, dubstep, scene, and alternative...but also likes old classic music." Intern 2 said "Maybe Intern 3?" Indie said "For the first time you have a great idea. Now get out of my office." Intern 2 left and Indie sat back down in his chair.

Scene looked at Intern 2, who was looking stressed. She said "I heard Indie needed to talk to you. Did he mention me? Did he say he loved me?!" Intern 2 said "No he needed me to look over a resumme." Scene said "Oh." She seemed disappointed a bit. He said "We're getting a new intern, they'll be like me- but with a tiny bit of a scenic, metal, pop, alternative vibe." Scene grew a huge grin and said "OOH!" Intern 2 turned back to his computer and continued typing.

Later, they had a meeting. Indie said "Everyone, we are getting a new intern. They'll join MyMusic next week, but they will be in the production field mostly." Metal said "Say what? Say what! SAY WHAAAT?!" Indie said "Don't worry, they'll be more like technology, wires and stuff." Metal groaned and Idol said "What will they be like? Mainstream? I hope they are mainstream!" Indie said "Don't get your hopes up, they are a bit like Intern 2." Everyone started to complain. Indie said "They happen to like metal, pop, scenic, alternative, and dubstep music. BUT they also like a bit of mainstream indie and classic music, old fashion music." Everyone relaxed a bit, except Scene who was freaking out!

* * *

Scene was in confessionals. "I can't believe we're getting a new INTERN!" She squealed and ran out.

Intern 2 was sitting where Scene was. "I am MORTIFIED! What if this new intern is like Loco Uno or something like that? What if they are a spy from an enemy company? What if they like Daughtry?" He leaned back and said "What if they hate me like the others?"

* * *

Later, everyone was preparing to leave. Intern 2 saw Scene, who asked "Are you exited to see the new intern?!" Intern 2 said "Well, we might meet someone new, which might be a new experience." He was actually MORTIFIED about it all, he knew that they might hate him like everyone else. Scene soon left and he sat in his chair. It was six thirty. Usually he'd stay and molest a flowchart, but he felt like he was gonna explode. He opened his mouth and screamed. Satan appeared and covered his mouth. He said "Intern 2, calm down. The new intern will like you. Chill, it's not like you're going to Hell!" Satan disappeared and Intern 2 walked home.


	2. New Intern!

Everyone was working, Indie had arrived an hour earlier and Idol disappeared somewhere. All you could hear was the bass drop in Techno and Dubstep's office and Hip Hop playing Angry Birds. The door opened to show a black-haired girl walk in. Her hair was long and wavy, plain black with a bit of brown near the bottom. She wore a Ludo tee-shirt and had on a pair of pants. She wore a grey base-ball cap stile hat and she had a white shirt underneath her regular shirt. Scene saw her and started to freak out. She said "OMG! We could be TWINS! Except for your freckles, and weird looking eyes, and really pale skin." Intern 2 heard a lovely, soft voice say "Well, I embrace my paleness. I hate my freckles. Also, just because my eyes are purple-ish gold doesn't mean they're weird." He looked up to see her. He glanced at her hair, but was drawn to her lovely, purple eyes. Around the edges of her eyes they were gold, but mostly purple.

Indie saw her and said "Intern 3, you're late. Which isn't a great start for a new job." She said "Sorry. You must be Indie?" He said "This is Idol, our mainstream guru. Opposing me, is Metal. He happens to be head of production." Metal said "Intern 3. Hope you aren't like Intern 2." Indie looked at Intern 2 and yelled "Intern 2!" Intern 2 looked at him and fell out of his chair. Intern 3 tried not to laugh, but let out a tiny giggle. Intern 2 turned bright red at her giggling. Indie said "Intern 2, meet Intern 3." He shook hands with her. She smiled and said "Nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know a bit about each other." He couldn't speak at all, so he just smiled. She had a bit of a Dutch/British/Russian accent. He asked "Are you from a different country?" She said "No, my voice goes through these weird voice patterns. People ask me why I have an accent but it's patterns from my background. I'm a mutt." He looked at her and it hit him that she had lots of foreign ancestors.

Indie held a meeting. Intern 3 stood next to him and he said "This is Intern 3, she'll be working with Metal. We don't have any room for her, so she'll be sharing an office with Techno and Dubstep." She saw an Japanese woman and a Ginger boy wearing neon green wave at her. She smiled and Idol asked "What kind of music DO you like?" She said "A bit of everything. I happen to like pop a bit, some metal, a bit of scene, dubstep, alternative, mainstream indie music, and a bit of the classic music like from the 80's and such." Idol said "What DON'T you like?" She said "Country music, and Daughtry." Everyone welcomed her as they left the conference room.

* * *

Intern 2 was sitting in the conference room. "Intern 3 is so cool. She likes music that I like, she's only 23, a year and a half younger than me, AND she plays the drums, piano, and guitar. I happen to like her, and she has wonderful eyes." The camera men were SHOCKED, Intern 2 seemed to like Intern 3. He NEVER wants to have an office romance, mostly because it's wrong and bad for the work environment. "I hope I get to know her better."

Intern 3 was sitting in there. "I seem to like this place. Indie is nice to me, Idol keeps asking me questions, Techno and Dubstep are PLUR and Dubstep IS my bi-lingual language. Metal is a fun guy to hand around with, Hip Hop is a nerd-like fellow...he says 'ass' a lot though. Scene and I are besty-best friends for LIFE! Intern 2?" She sighed after saying his name, she happened to like him too. "He's a calm, simple, quiet guy. He asked me about my voice, which is different for someone to ask. Usually they'd ask if my hair is natural or if I wear contacts. My hair is natural and I only wear clear contacts."

* * *

Intern 2 was walking from the copying room, when Intern 3 bumped into him. Papers scattered all over the place as they bent down to pick them up. He picked up papers as she did the same. They both reached for a paper as their hands touched. She looked up at him and he looked at her. He moved his hand away and she picked up the paper. She grabbed the papers he had and organized them by their appearance. She handed him the papers and he walked off. She walked into the copying room and sighed. He sighed as his face turned a bit pink. He got back to his seat and he felt like the world was different. Scene looked at him and said "OOH! What's this? You're different." He said "What? Pfft! No." She shrugged and went back to her laptop.

Intern 2 went to look at his computer, but Intern 3 walked by. She smiled and winked at him and his face turned red. She walked back into Techno and Dubstep's office and he noticed a ring on her left ring finger. He frowned and went back to his work. Scene saw his sadness and ignored it. Idol, meanwhile, was sneaking into Indie's office. She closed the door softly.

Techno and Dubstep grabbed the papers that Intern 3 had and said "Thanks for printing our rave pamphlets." She said "You're welcome." Dubstep said "Bmm wub wub bzz bmm?" She said "Oh, yeah, I am engaged, but I don't think I love him." [Dubstep asked 'Why do you have an engagement ring on?'] Techno asked "Why, if you two are engaged then why don't you love him?" Intern 3 said "I really don't know, I just feel like I lost hope in him." Techno and Dubstep looked at each other and shrugged. Intern 3 went to work, thinking about her life so far.

* * *

Intern 2 was shaking his head. He was laughing a bit. "She's engaged, that's great!" He shook his head and grabbed a piece of cardboard. He ripped it in half and sighed. He shook his head. "What is wrong with me?"

Intern 3 was pinching her skin in between her eyebrows. "I think I showed Intern 2 the wrong idea. Dammit, what is wrong with me?" She sighed "This happened before."


	3. Intern 2-3

Intern 2 walked into MyMusic to see Intern 3 sitting on the interns desk. She was texting someone as he saw her engagement ring. He tried not to think about what kind of scum or weirdo she was involved with. She groaned and sighed. She put her phone away and walked out. She was humming and she received another text. She threw her phone and walked off. He picked up her phone to see she was texting a 'Lonny'. She was fighting with him. He texted 'Maybe we SHOULD call off the wedding.' Intern 2 grew happy inside. He turned off the phone and walked to where Intern 3 was. He said "Your phone." She grabbed it and turned it back on. She texted again and put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed and said "I really hate him." He looked at her and she took off the ring. She shrugged and said "I hope he finds a whore who'll appreciate this." She threw the ring in a waste bin and she sat in her chair.

Everyone came by later, not noticing Intern 3's missing ring. Intern 2 noticed a bit, and she noticed it too. Metal was fixing up for the live show, where Scene and Intern 2 would be showing off the new staffer. Intern 3 was helping Metal with the wiring, when Intern 2 walked in. Scene soon followed and Metal said "All set. We should prepare for things now." They all were soon prepared and ready to stream LIVE! Intern 2 introduced Intern 3 and Scene said "Wow, everyone is commenting on how she must be like you, Intern 2." Intern 3 said "Well, I'm not LIKE Intern 2, but I am a bit like him." Intern 2 shrugged and Scene said "Ooh, there's a comment asking if you two are dating." Intern 2 and Intern 3 started to stammer "N-no." Intern 3 said "To be clear, we are NOT dating, I barely got here last week!"

Scene looked at the tablet in her hands and said "OOH! There's a question you should answer Intern 3. 'If you were an animal or object, what would you be and why?' I would choose Nyan Cat because it's FUN!" Intern 3 said "I would be either a dog or maybe a picture. I like dogs, and a picture you can keep forever." Intern 2 said "I would be a flowchart." Intern 3 rolled her eyes and shook her head. Intern 2 shrugged and they went on with the show. Intern 3 did the Cinnamon challenge with Scene and Intern 2, they talked about weird subjects, and Intern 3 even showed them a few tricks she was taught in gymnastics.

* * *

Intern 2 was smiling. "I haven't had this much fun here since I first started here. Intern 3 is really fun and great, even though she just broke up with a guy." He sighed "I hope we get along well."

Intern 3 was dancing in her chair. "This is so cool! I have to hang out with Intern 2 more often. He's a nice guy too. He's also smart, and sweet, and charming, and great at making Flowcharts." She sighed as she looked into space.

* * *

Intern 3 was sitting under the staircase alone. Intern 2 walked back there to copy some papers. She wasn't noticed until he dropped a couple papers. He asked "Why are you under there?" She shrugged and said "I like to be alone, it lets me clear my head and think strait. Plus Techno and Dubstep are hosting a rave." He shrugged and said "Well, you can hang out in the main office with the rest of us." She shook her head and he asked "Why?" She said "Well, I like it under here and I like to hide." He sighed and shook his head. He said "Come on. I'll show you a couple videos on YouTube." She got up and lost her balance. He caught her and they stared into each others eyes. He helped her stand up and she walked away with him following her.

They hung out at his desk for awhile watching videos and laughing. She made him watch many video's and other things like that. Scene walked over and said "Aw, you two should date!" Intern 2 and Intern 3 said in unison "No no no no no no no no no no!" Scene shrugged and said "It would be cute though. Your ship name could be...Intern 1!" They looked at each other and Scene said "Or Intern." Intern 3 said "Just Intern?" Scene nodded and Intern 2 said "We wouldn't date, we both know a work relationship won't work. It just causes drama." Intern 3 said "Actually, some say that they have work romance, and they work through it, you just don't tell anyone and/or you live together." Intern 2 said "That could work out." She nodded and Scene made a heart with her hand and put it so she could see those two in the heart. Intern 3 left and Scene put down her hands.

Intern 2 and Intern 3 bumped into each other and started talking. Scene saw and tried not to let them see her. Intern 3 giggled and Intern 2 smiled. Scene took a few pictures and fixed it up on Tumblr. Intern 2 and Intern 3 didn't notice luckily. Intern 2 asked "So, why were you with that um...?" Intern 3 said "He seemed nice at first, but he became a douchebag just a month ago. I never really loved him, I just loved the thought of him I guess." He said "Well you have work at least." She shrugged and said "Well my mom will be pissed." He nodded and said "Yeah, my parents are the same way when I only talk about Flowcharts." She asked "They think you're gay huh?" He nodded and said "I'm not though, don't get me wrong." She laughed and walked away, leaving him blushing a pure red.


	4. Coffee?

Intern 2 was, of course, being used as an Ottoman by Indie. It was really tiring, but keeps you strong. Scene walked in and Indie said "Intern 2, leave. NOW!" Intern 2 got up and walked out, closing the door. Scene said "Indie, I know about you and Idol. Not from Idol, but I saw her come in here once." Indie sighed and said "Scene, we don't need to talk about this right now." Scene looked at him and said "Don't you love me?" Indie said "Look you make me really happy, but Idol makes me so mad it's literally turns me on. I want the both of you combined." Scene said "The only person who's like that is Intern 3, and she broke up with her fiance for reasons that she won't say." Idol popped up from under Indie's desk and said "Well I know that Indie and I, and you and Indie all fool around. We all happen to be friends with low benefits. What should happen is that if Intern 3 does like Indie, we could take a three-by-three turn table instead of me by day and you by night." Scene said "No, Intern 3 doesn't like Indie. I want Intern 2 to have her." Indie nodded and said "Okay. The plan is simple, Intern 2-3 together and if all else fails I'll get someone to clone the two of you to get to him so that we could fool around behind everyone's back." Idol said "We ALREADY DO THAT!" Indie said "Shut up Idol." Scene left and Idol said "Poor Scene, she should have you. She's just a poor kid."

Intern 2 ran into Intern 3, who seemed really tired since she was wearing actual glasses. Intern 2 looked at her and asked "You wear real glasses?" She nodded and said "I woke up late and I was too tired to put in my contacts." He shrugged as he said "Well you look great in glasses." She said "I literally had to buy an energy drink to wake me up. It did not work at all." Intern 2 said "Maybe you could have coffee with me sometime?" She smiled and said "That sounds great. We could hang out next Friday." She walked off and he sighed. He wanted her more than just a friend. She sighed, she also wanted to be more than friends. Intern 2 saw Metal, who was watching him and he said "Dude, you got it BAD." Intern 2 said "I do not." Metal picked up Intern 2's paper that he was currently writing on, which had 'Intern 3' and '3' drawn all over it in Flowchart format. Intern 2 said "It's a tiny crush, it's harmless." He picked up a piece of paper and said "I found this last week from a three days before that." It had pictures of Intern 3 and a boy, the boy exploding, and Intern 2 grabbing her hand. Intern 2 said "I huge crush then." He flipped it over to show Intern 2 and Intern 3 making out in a huge picture. Intern 2 turned really red as he walked off, scoffing.

Intern 3 was typing on her laptop, when Intern 2 tripped over her leg and fell. She moved her leg and said "I am so sorry." He said "No, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said "No, I have to pay you back." He said "You're already going to buy me coffee on Friday." She said "You asked me, remember?" He turned red and got up. He walked off and she continued to type. Metal looked at the computer screen and said "You got it bad." She rolled her eyes and said "Do not." He pointed to the screen, where there was 'Intern 2' and '3' typed all over the page. She said "It's just a tiny crush." He looked at her and she said "I know what you mean now." He nodded and left her to continue having her 'tiny' crush on Intern 2.

* * *

Intern 2 was laying on his back in the two chairs. "I may like Intern 3 more than a friend. She has pretty big eyes, which are GORGEOUS! She looks really pretty in glasses too." He sighed and turned to the cameramen. "I want to ask her out on a bigger date, not just coffee but dinner." He sighed and got up.

Intern 3 was tuning the white guitar that was usually on the wall behind the chairs. "I really want to, but I don't want you. I'm falling for you." She looked up at the cameramen "My version of that Colbie Caillait song."

* * *

Intern 2 was finally alone with Intern 3. Everyone else had gone home to sleep, and they still had to leave. Intern 2 looked at her and said "So." She looked back at him and said "This is kinda boring." He tried not to smile as he asked "So what's it about you and um...you know...him?" She looked at him as he looked away. She sighed and said "Okay, my mom set us up without my dad's permission. My dad hates him and my mom adores him. We never fell in love but we were pressured to get married. We broke up because he was acting like a huge tool." He said "Huh, that's an interesting story." She shrugged and said "I better get home, my friend wants me to babysit her son so she can go out. She's too irresponsible to even have a kid." He said "Bye Intern 3. I l- I mean, have a safe trip home." He relaxed a bit, he almost said that he liked her. She smiled and said "I l- have a safe trip too." She almost said the same thing as she blushed. He felt like a huge moron right then, knowing that she didn't like him as more than a friend. She walked out and started to twirl around. It was raining and she was smiling. She sang 'Fool in Love' by Randy Newman. Intern 2 heard her and smiled, she had the voice of an angel to him.


	5. Coffee Is More Than Nothing

Intern 2 and Intern 3 were walking into MyMusic. They both had Starbucks coffee and they were laughing. Scene got there earlier and grabbed Intern 3 to drag into the bathroom. Scene locked the door and asked "So, how was coffee with Intern 2?" Intern 3 smiled "He's really great. We talked about nothing in particular to whatever. He joked around about dating me, acting like it was a joke. Classic secret crush trick." Scene looked at her, wide-eyed, as she asked "How do you know that he likes you?" Intern 3 sighed and said "If a guy jokes about dating, he likes you. No guy would joke about dating." Scene said "So Intern 2-" Intern 3 smiled and said "He LIKES ME!" She started to bounce up and down happily as she squealed. Scene asked "Do you like Intern TWOOOOOOOOO?!" Intern 3 smiled and said "A little." She blushed and Scene said "You two should DATE!"

Meanwhile: Metal came in and started talking to Intern 2. "So, you like Intern 3?" Intern 2 nodded and Metal said "Does she like you back?" Intern 2 shrugged as Metal shook his head. "Intern 2, ask her out again. Not now, but later like tomorrow or next week. If she says 'yes' she likes you. If not, sorry kid." Intern 2 shrugged and said "Thanks Metal." Metal walked off as Scene and Intern 3 left the bathroom. Scene sat down in her chair as Intern 3 walked into her shared office. Intern 2 sighed as he layed back in his chair. Scene asked "Do you like Intern 3?" Intern 2 nodded and sighed again. Scene smile grew wider as she saw how pink he was turning.

* * *

Scene was sitting in the confessionals chair. "Intern 2-3 is SO HAPPENING! Intern 2 likes Intern 3 and she likes him BACK!" She squealed as she bounced up and down. "This is SO Nyan Cat-erific!

Intern 3 was playing the guitar that usually is in the background. "I have spent all my time thinkin' 'bout you. I don't know what to." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I'm falling for Intern 2" She sat the guitar next to her and sighed "I know I'm falling for Intern 2. I just hope he feels the same way."

Intern 2 groaned "I hope she likes me! I'm gonna ask her out for dinner and I hope she says yes!"

* * *

Intern 3 was unplugging and untangling cords. Intern 2 was helping out a bit. They weren't really watching until he pulled her towards him by the wrist. She giggled and moved her wrist from the cords that tangled them up together. He turned red as her nimble fingers brushed against his hand. He didn't look at her, but then saw her move towards him. She smiled and he asked "Do you want to...um...go out sometime? Like dinner. It's okay if you don't want-" She put her finger on his mouth and said "Dinner sounds nice, next Friday eight o'clock." She walked off as he started to dance. She turned around as he continued to dance. She laughed and he stopped, turning a pure red color. She left and he sighed as he leaned on a wall. He put his hand where his heart was located and closed his eyes.

Metal was editing MyMusic News for it to be uploaded later. Intern 2 walked up to him and asked "Do you need help?" Metal shook his head and asked "Did you ask Intern 3 out yet?" He turned around as Intern 2 said "We have a date next Friday at eight!" Metal slow-clapped and said "Well have fun with her. It might not really last if she doesn't like you a lot. Or if she gets back together with her ex." Intern 2 said "I don't care, I got a date!" Idol over-heard the conversation and went to put it of Twitter but quickly thought about it for awhile. She knew that he asked Intern 3 for coffee before asking her out for dinner. If Scene was right about Intern 3 liking Intern 2, then the 'Coffee turns out to be more' phrase was true.


	6. Oh My Chemical Romance

Intern 3 walked into MyMusic. She was wearing a blue-plaid mini-skirt with a white tee-shirt. Intern 2 smiled and said "Hey." She smiled and said "Hey." Scene grabbed her and she dragged her into the bathroom. Idol and Techno followed them into the bathroom before Scene locked the door. "Intern 3, how was your date with Intern 2?" Scene asked. Intern 3 said "Well, we went to Chilli's and we talked for awhile. We went to the beach to walk bare-footed across the sand. Then we layed on the sand to look at the constellations. He took me back home by midnight, ending the most perfect date I have ever had!" Idol and Techno awed and Scene said "Oh. My. Chemical. Romance!" Intern 3 smiled and said "I hope we go out again."

Meanwhile: Metal, Dubstep, and Hip Hop were talking to Intern 2. "Say what? Say what?! Say WHAAAT!?" Intern 2 said "She had a good time on our date." Dubstep high-fived Intern 2 and Hip Hop rolled his eyes. Metal said "Wow. Are you gonna ask her out again?" Intern 2 shrugged and said "Maybe, she's really great to hang out with." Dubstep nodded and so did Metal. Hip Hop said "She's really cool. She's a bit like all of us, unlike you." Intern 2 shrugged and said "I happen to be my own person." Metal walked off and Dubstep did the same. Hip Hop asked "You really like her, don't you?" Intern 2 nodded, his face blushed pink. Hip Hop patted his back and said "Well, you gotta tell her sometime. But you should go out a few, and I mean at least eight, more times." Intern 2 said "Thanks Hip Hop, you're a good friend." Hip Hop left to play Minecraft PC.

* * *

Intern 3 was looking into space. "Intern 2 is so kind, sweet, smart, charming, funny, handsome, and he can play a mean Ukelele." She sighed and put her hands under her chin as she rested her arms on her legs. "He's so Intern 2, but I fall for him like Rhianna falls for Jay Z." She smiled and spun in her chair. "I am SO fir it if he asks me out again!

Intern 2 was tightening his tie. "I hope I can come up with the courage to ask her out again. It's only Monday so it won't really be hard-" He shook his head "Nevermind, it's not gonna be hard. It's gonna be DIFFICULT!" He groaned and layed back in the chair.

* * *

Intern 3 was listening to her iPod. She was in the break room sitting on the counter. Intern 2 walked in with Indie's mustache mug to make him some more Kombucha. He saw her as she sang softly "I say well that's the one thing we got." Intern 2 smiled and went onto his 'slavery'. He looked at her as she hummed the song. He smiled at her humming 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' by Deep Blue Something. He tapped her shoulder and she looked down at him. He waved and walked off with the mug. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her iPod went to 'Accidentally In Love' as she sighed like the girly dork she was right then. She got off the counter and twirled around. Intern 2 saw this and he blushed.

Work was boring, like usual. This was different for Intern 2, not even Scene trying to entertain him worked. He seemed depressed for a long time, until Intern 3 walked out of Techno and Dubstep's office. Intern 2 said "Hey." She yelled "WHAT?!" He grabbed a whiteboard and a marker and wrote 'Hey!' as he showed her. She yelled "SORRY, TECHNO AND DUBSTEP DEAFENED ME!" He wrote on the whiteboard 'That must suck, but you don't have to yell.' She said "Sorry, I can barely hear what I'm saying and I don't know if I'm gonna say the wrong words or not." He wrote 'Can you hear me?' She shrugged and said "I can kinda hear myself." He said "Can you hear me now?" She said "Clear as crystal." He said "Okay, so what's up?" She said "I have two tickets to see Ludo tomorrow night. Wanna come?" He said "Sure." She said "I'll be at your house by eight." She left and he shrugged. Scene looked at him as he searched 'Ludo' on YouTube. He listened to their many many songs and he seemed to like them.

After work, Intern 2, Metal, and Intern 3 were packing up. Metal said "Bye Interns." They said "Bye Metal." in unison. Intern 2 and Intern 3 were now alone. Intern 2 said "So what's up?" She looked at him and said "Well, there's the ceiling, then the roof, then the edge of the atmosphere, then space. So nothing in particular. You?" He chuckled, she always was a smart-alack. He said "Well, I'm just gonna go home and be bored." She said "And by 'bored' that means cut holes in Flowcharts and...yeah." He said "I don't do that...anymore." He turned red as she laughed. He smiled a bit, he loved her laugh. She sat on the desk and he resisted the urge to kiss her. She said "Come here." He got close enough to her for her to touch him. She scooted over and he sat on the desk with her. She looked at him and said "Come closer." He scooted close enough to her she could whisper into his ear. She said "It seems like a nice night, wanna walk around a bit before we actually go home?" He said "That'd be nice." She got up and walked off. He followed her as they left MyMusic. Indie's office door opened to show Idol and Indie's heads pop out. She said "I don't want to date you anymore." He said "Culkin." She left his office and he stayed in there.


	7. Not Yet, Just Not Yet

Intern 2 walked into MyMusic with Intern 3, they were late but not late enough for Idol and Indie to arrive. Intern 3 left to Techno and Dubstep's office as Intern 2 went to his desk. Dubstep walked out and Scene walked in. Dubstep said "Hey Intern 2. Heard you had a date last night. How was it?" Intern 2 said "You're speaking English? Whatever, it was pretty fun." Metal looked at him as he walked passed and said "Was that the Ludo concert? Rayna said she saw you two." Intern 2 said "Yeah, Intern 3 made her take a couple pictures of us. They're on Intern 3's phone."

Meanwhile: Scene, Techno, and Intern 3 were in Techno and Dubstep's office. Techno said "PLUR! Did you get pictures?" Scene turned on a lamp and Intern 3 showed them a few pictures. Scene asked "Intern 2 wore NORMAL CLOTHES?!" Intern 3 said "Yeah, he happens to never wear jeans unless he goes out. So he actually wore pants for once in his life." Scene said "That is SO Nyan Cat-erific!" Intern 3 smiled and said "You should see the few pictures he took of me on his phone. I even got his number last night." She put her phone back in the pocket of her short shorts. Scene walked out and Techno asked "Intern 3, how do you get Dubstep to notice me?" Intern 3 looked at her and said "Techno, just tell him that you don't want to be in the friend zone any longer. He feels the same way." Techno asked "Really?" Intern 3 nodded and Techno smiled at her.

* * *

Techno was Dubstep-less as she had a one-on-one time. "I know that Intern 3 means well, but how does she know that Dubstep likes me?" Techno sighed "I hope she's right and I should just tell him!"

Intern 2 had a piece of poster board in his arms. He flipped it around to show it was a flowchart with small gaps and boxes. "I have been making this since Intern 3 showed up. She's just beautiful to even describe her beauty." He lifted the flowchart higher. "I am making this out of all the memories we've made."

Intern 3 was holding a binder. "This is a scrapbook of all the memories of my life. Each section of dividers is when something has changed. I am at divider twelve. MyMusic! I have all the memories of Intern 2 in here so if we lose each other I can remember his lovely smile." She clutched the scrapbook close to her chest. "My dad made this for me the day I was born. I wish I knew him instead of my mom, she was evil to my half sister." A tear fell from her face and the cameraman gave her a tissue. "Thanks dude."

* * *

Intern 2 was in the break room grabbing his lunch: Baloney. Intern 3 walked in to grab her lunch and they bumped into each other. She said "Sorry." He said "No, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." She moved past him and grabbed her lunch. She sat down and opened the carton. He saw that it was a sandwich with pickles coming out of the sides. He asked "Got enough pickles on there?" She said "What? I like pickles, got a problem baloney boy?" He said "So, at least I don't eat something sour." She stood up and said "At least my appetite won't make me fat and smell like a dairy farm." He gasped and said "That hurt, that just hurt. Well, at least I don't eat something that looks like something really pornographic!" She gasped and said "For your information, I buy cut pickles, not whole ones!" He looked at her and she looked back at him.

Metal walked in a few minutes later and said "What the hell are you two doing?" Intern 3 said "We're having an argument over pickles and baloney. I'm winning." Intern 2 scoffed and said "No, I'm winning." She said "Like how you win with your scoring. With Flowcharts!" Metal 'OOH' ed and Intern 2 turned red. He said "Well, at least I don't have an obsession with looking like Avril Lavigne!" She said "At least I don't get stopped on the street with someone shouting 'You're ducking G halatious!'" He said "At least I don't have all the boys at MyMusic crushing on me!" She said "Well Metal doesn't like me and Indie looks at me like a better, sweeter version of you and the same goes for Hip Hop and Dubstep. But thanks for telling me you like me!" She kissed his cheek and walked out with her lunch. Metal slow-clapped and said "Smooth move Romeo, you got the sweetest girlfriend yet!" Intern 2 said "She's not my girlfriend." He looked at her as she walked away and he said "Not yet, just not yet." He walked out with his lunch in hand.


	8. Rave Party!

Intern 3 was hanging out with Scene in the office. It was early for them, because Intern 2 still had to get there. Intern 2 walked in unknowing they were there. Intern 3 said "Well well well. Look who finally showed up!" He jumped and turned to the interns desk to see Intern 3 sitting in his chair. He said "Why are you here? This early? You said you'd stay home later than usual." She said "I'm an excellent liar, you should know that." He rolled his eyes as Scene started to play Nyan Cat. Intern 3 got up and said "Well, now we have a LOT of time to spend until Techstep comes to take me into the cave of glitter and glow-sticks." He walked up to her and she led him to 'the cave of glitter and glow-sticks' so they could talk alone.

Techno and Dubstep were asleep on the floor when they walked in. Intern 3 said "Well, I guess when they wake up they'll re-drag me in here." The two slowly backed out and closed the door softly. Intern 2 pulled her to the break room, where there wasn't a living soul, and he closed the door that was never closed before. Intern 3 sat on the counter and said "I'm bored. What should we do?" He walked up to her, now he was at eye-lip level of her, not like when she was standing where she barely reached his shoulders. He asked "Well, what do people are age in a relationship this far do?" She said "Well, there's where we talk, where we end up complimenting each other until someone around us pukes, and there's the friends with benefits. I will rule out the last two since we're alone and the third one is just wrong." He asked again "Well, what should we talk about?" She said "Our pasts. You start."

He talked for awhile about his past. She asked "You really walked in on your sister. Doing it? Oh god!" He nodded and said "It was a weird experience. What about your past?" She looked down at the floor as she twiddled her thumbs. She said "I don't really want to talk about it. I have a binder that explains it better than I do." She kicked a drawer and he opened it. He flipped through the binder, saying "Jeez." or "God." He sat the binder down and said "Wow, you really had it tough huh?" She nodded, tears falling down her face. He asked "Do you want a hug?" She nodded and got off the counter onto the floor with him. She wrapped her long, skinny arms around him and he did the same. She let the tears fall a tiny bit longer, smudging her eyeliner onto his shirt. He gave her a tissue and she blotted at her eyes for awhile. She looked at his shirt and said "I'm sorry about your shirt." He saw they eyeliner smudges and he grabbed some coffee. He poured it on the stain. She covered her open mouth in shock as he did that. His face went into pain as the heat scolded his skin.

Techno and Dubstep soon woke up to grab Intern 3, who was talking to Scene. She was picked up by Dubstep and thrown over his shoulder. Techno mouthed 'Thanks!' as she walked past them to open the door to their office. Intern 3 yelled "Intern 2 help! I'm going to the PLUR side!" She grabbed the door banister as Intern 2 walked up to pry her small fingers off the doorway. She was laughing now as the door closed. Dubstep put her down and said "Bmm wub." She said "You're welcome dude." Techno put on some loud music as thousands of ravers piled up in the room. Intern 3 crawled on the floor as it started to rain glitter. She finally got out of the room, where Intern 2 was standing next to the door. He looked at her and said "Wow, disco-balling it?" She looked at her clothes to see her clothes covered with dust and glitter. He shook her hair as three pounds of glitter fell out. She said "Wow, that's a lot less glitter than the water that comes out of my hair." He said "I don't wanna know." She nodded and they walked to the recording studio to record MyMusic live.

* * *

Intern 2 was holding the flowchart. "I have made two more boxes. The one where we're in the break room. and the other where she's covered in glitter. I put some glitter on her to emphasize she had glitter all over her." He sighed and tapped the Flowchart. "I have both my loves with me now. Flowcharts and Intern 3."

Intern 3 was still getting glitter out of her hair. "This is the best day ever! I hugged Intern 2 and I ended up getting way less materials in my sponge-like hair." She sighed. "I hope Intern 2 doesn't hug me again, well without a bit of lips." She winked and started to sway.

* * *

Intern 2 and Intern 3 were in the bathroom getting glitter out of her hair. He said "Wow, when you say that there's lots of things that get tangled up in your hair, you're not kidding." She stood up strait, since she was leaning over the sink washing out her hair, and said "I hate my hair, it's like both a sponge and a mop. Messy and terrible." She leaned down and he rubbed her hair to get some glitter out. He said "Well, it's really lovely hair. It's like a new, fluffy bed. Yet, it's hair." She said over the running water "Wow, I never had anyone tell me that before." He said "I'm not like anyone else. I'm...Intern 2." She pushed him away and stood up. She said "Warning, I have a sponge on my hands." He stood back as she drained her hair out. He handed her a few paper towels and she rubbed her hair into them, with his help.

She sat on the counter with him and she ruffled her hair. She said "I have to do this or else my hair goes frizzy." She layed her hand on the counter in between them and he did the same. Their hands touched and she moved her hand over his. He moved his hand so it was locked onto hers. She looked at him and he smiled. She smiled and said "You never smile. I like your smile." He hugged her and she let him. He looked at her and said "Hey, maybe we could hang out at the beach tomorrow, skip work." She said "That's just pure evil and we could get caught. I taught you well in these few weeks." He kissed her cheek and left. She sighed as she layed back onto the wall.


	9. You've Got That One Thing

_**Warning: This chapter is based off of One Direction's song: One Thing. Intern 2-3 is not yet CANNON [whatever that means!] in the story, but I've been on Tumblr and Satern 2 happens to be CANNON! WTF! Well, here's the story:**_

* * *

Intern 2 and Intern 3 were talking at the interns desk. Scene walked in and grabbed Intern 3. They walked into the recording studio, since Indie complained about them talking in the bathroom. Scene asked "Where were you yesterday?" Intern 3 said "Well, me and Intern 2 ditched to go to the beach." Scene said "What happened?" She said "Well, we had a small picnic and we sat on the rocks next to the water. He...he put his arm around me as the high tide came in. It was beautiful how it crashed against the rocks. I swear that it made a little heart in front of us." Scene squealed and said "Intern 2-3 is SO cannon!" Intern 3 asked "What does 'cannon' mean?" Scene shrugged and said "I think it means that it's mainstream!" Intern 3 shrugged and walked out.

* * *

Scene was really happy. "I heard Intern 2 was gonna tell Intern 3 something. I know it shows, but I'm trying to hold back my awesome face. I have a feeling that SPARKS will fly for intern 2-3 tonight!" As she said 'SPARKS' she held up two sparklers in each hand.

Intern 2 was fixing his tie, he was now wearing a bowler hat. "Intern 3 is too beautiful today. I think she might be the one to show my parents who I really am." He sighed "She has that one thing that people like, but I don't know what. Maybe it's her magnetism to being creative or her addicting charisma but I always seem to fall to my knees for her. I know she likes that One Direction song 'One Thing'. I might sing it to her."

Intern 3 was playing with her bracelets. She pulled a charm bracelet off her wrist and raised it up. "This is my favorite bracelet. My dad gave it to me to add charms. It seems weird, I know, but I have it for memory.

* * *

Intern 2 was copying papers for Indie, it was a slow day for him. Intern 3 slowly walked past him and sat under the stairs. He didn't see her until he grabbed the copy paper to add more. She waved and he smiled. He turned away from her and she got up. She took his hat off and put it on her own head. He looked at her and she giggled. He said "Give me the hat." She shook her head and he asked "Can you please give me the hat?" She walked up to him and said "No." He grabbed her and said "I will-" She said "You'll what?" He picked her up and threw her over hie shoulder. She was giggling and hitting his back. The hat fell off and he sat her down. He picked up the hat and put it back on his head. She smiled and turned her back on him. He grabbed her arm and she turned around. He kissed her cheek and walked off with the printed papers.

Intern 3 was bored, and as usual, she was on her laptop. Intern 2 looked at her as she sat on the floor. He sat next to her as she was watching a just dance 4 video. Of course, it was One Direction's 'One Thing'. {Look up: [Just Dance 4] One Thing-One Direction by BowserBikeJustDance} He watched it with her for awhile until she paused the video. She looked at him and he looked at her. She said "I have Just Dance 4 on Xbox 360 kinect." He said "Okay. That seems cool." She said "We should play it sometime." He shrugged and got up. She grabbed his leg so he couldn't move. He looked at her and she held up his hat. He said "Keep it." She let go of his leg and put the hat on. She laughed as she saw him turn to wave and trip on a wire. She helped him up and said "Wow, clumsy much?" He said "Only when I'm around you." She smiled and said "Wow, smooth move Romeo." She rubbed his hair so it was messy and she left. He said to himself "Her smile. That's what it might be." He went back to the interns desk.

Soon, it was the end of the day. Intern 2, Intern 3, and Metal were left. Metal said "Well, goodbye Intern 3. Later Intern 2." The two interns waved as Metal left. Intern 2 looked at Intern 3 and said "I want my hat back." She smiled and said "You gotta catch me first." She ran into Techno and Dubstep's empty office and he followed her. She was sitting on the couch and she patted the seat next to her. He sat down and she layed her head away from him. He went to grab his hat and he layed over her. She took the hat off and put it out of reach. He said "Come on, how do I get my hat back?" She asked "How does the prince wake Sleeping Beauty?" He looked at her and said "Really? I haven't got- oh, that." She smiled and he said "Come on. You really want-" She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and said "Metal was right, you are a good kisser." He turned red and she gave him the hat. He grabbed the hat and covered their faces from the camera so they could hide their kiss.


	10. Momma Mia

_**Chapter not based off of the ABBA song or the movie.**_

* * *

It was a normal day at MyMusic, Bigfoot ran somewhere, Idol sang like a banshee, and Metal thrashed. Indie called a meeting soon after Scene's 2pm crying. Everyone was in their seats, since there was an added chair next to Intern 2's. Indie said "Okay, I have talked to the head of Microphone music. They have challenged us to an 'ironic' music deal. We have to find an artist, record some songs, and produce an album. I was thinking that one of you could do it." Idol, Scene, Techno, and Intern 3 all stood up. Everyone started to talk over each other and Indie yelled "SHUT UP INTERN 2!" Everyone shut up, especially Intern 2. Indie said "Okay, we have three participants. Idol, Scene, and Techno." Intern 2 said "What about Intern 3?" Indie said "Oh yeah. Idol, you can't participate." Idol sat down in fury and Scene squealed. Techno sat down and said "I don't want to sing, I was just standing because my legs were asleep." Indie looked at Scene, then at Intern 3 and asked "Can either of you sing?" Intern 3 said "I can...a little." Scene and Intern 3 sat down and Indie said "Okay-" He stopped then said "There's an old person in the main office." Idol yelled "EW!" as everyone turned to look at the old person. The old person was a woman.

Intern 3 turned pale as she stammered "I-I-I'll go take care of t-them." She ran down there as everyone 3 walked down there and asked "Why the hell are you here?" The old woman, who looked only 48, said "Watch your tone young lady. I heard you cut off the engagement with Lonny." Intern 3 said "I had too. I fell for someone else." The old lady grabbed Intern 3's arm and said "We are going back to Minnesota." Intern 3 looked up and Intern 2 ran down there to help. He said "What's going on?!" Intern 3 said "She's taking me back to Minnesota." Intern 2 grabbed Intern 3's arm and said "Let her go!" The old woman looked at him and pulled out a gun. He raised his hands and Intern 3 asked "Mom, you're gonna kill him?"

Her 'mom' said without hesitation, "No, you are." Intern 3 said "No." her mom looked at her and said "What." Intern 3 said "No." Her mom grabbed her and put the gun to her head. Intern 2 said "Don't shoot her!" Intern 3 said "She wouldn't shoot me if her life depended on it." Her mom said "Well, I want to know who HE is." Intern 3 closed her eyes tight and said "My boyfriend." Her mom let go of her and shoved her to the ground. She said to Intern 2. "I hope you learn her background. Her past is way worse than you could ever imagine." The old woman left and Intern 2 asked "What about your past?" Intern 3 got up and said "It's nothing. You just don't want to know." She rubbed the bruise she was starting to get as they walked up the stairs to the conference room. Indie asked "Who was that?" Intern 3 said "My mom." Everyone did a spit-take, even Intern 2.

* * *

Intern 3 had a close-up. "Yes, my mom is really controlling." It zoomed out to show Intern 2 sitting next to her. "You know it." She looked at him. "Thanks for helping me out back there." He grabbed a hat off of the floor and covered the camera lens.

* * *

Everyone was now working, Intern 2, Intern 3, Scene, and Metal were working on the live show setting it up. Intern 2, Metal, and Scene left to get some more cables from Metal's desk. Intern 3, thinking she was alone, started to sing 'Umbrella' by Rhianna. "When the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here together." Intern 2 walked in and startled her. He said "What?" She said "You didn't here anything, right?" He said "Besides you singing, no." She groaned and he said "You have a great voice." She said "I do not." He said "You do, really." She rolled her eyes and asked "Is Metal or Scene coming?" He said "Scene is making him watch a video." She said "So, we're alone?" He put down the few cords in his hands on a stool and he walked up to her. She played with his tie for awhile as they kissed. Metal walked in and said "Hey, stop playing Tonsil-hockey!" They quit kissing and Intern 3 blushed. Intern 2 turned red and they went back to work, hiding their faces.

After the live show ended, Intern 2 and Intern 3 walked out of the recording studio and went to talking. Dubstep walked up to them and picked up Intern 3. She said "Hey, I want to hang out with Intern 2!" Dubstep said "Bmm wub wub pmm tmm." She rolled her eyes and said "Come on Dubstep, I'm being serious!" He sat her down and walked off. Intern 3 said "I gotta go." Intern 2 kissed her cheek and she walked off. He smiled and sat in his chair. Scene made a little heart with her hands and he said "Really Scene?" She nodded and said "Intern 2-3 is SOOOOOO adorbs!" Intern 2 went to type as he saw a chat box from someone. He read the message 'I know who you're dating.' He typed 'Who am I dating?' He got another message that said 'You'll find out. Watch out Melvin Munson, If you keep her she'll show you her different side. Ms. Emily is different from who you think is there.' He typed back 'Who are you and why do you have a problem with her?' Another message popped up '_You'll_ PAY f_o_r _taking_ _her!_ _She_'ll _be_ mine _FOREVER!_' The chat box closed up so he couldn't type in it anymore.

The day ended with Intern 2 and Intern 3 alone. She looked at him a bit as he watched her fix up to leave. He looked at her a bit then looked away. He thought about the message he got and he ignored it. He didn't see what that person saw in Intern 3, he only saw what others saw. He knew her as well as he could. He just couldn't figure out what made her special. He knew that she was the best thing that ever happened to him ever since his first award: 1st prize in robotics at the science fair in second grade. He couldn't shake the small feeling that was growing inside of him. He knew it wasn't natural. He looked at her again as her hair flipped around to show her fair skin dotted with light-brown freckles that were reflected from her light-pink lips, which couldn't even be compared to her big, purple eyes. He knew this feeling was different. He didn't understand why, but he knew that it was...

Love


	11. What Is Love?

Everyone was bored to death. The only thing that was making it worse was Intern 2's groaning. He finally got up and went over to Metal, who was listening to some Metallica. [_**Editor's note: Author is a**_** metal-head...partly.**] Intern 2 asked "Hey, Metal?" He looked up and said "What do you want Intern 2, I'm busy." Intern 2 grabbed Idol's empty chair and sat down. He asked "I need to know the 'L' word." Metal asked "Which specific 'L' word?" Intern 2 whispered "I think I love Intern 3." Metal said "Dude, don't say that like it's nothing!" Dubstep was talking to Hip Hop and over-heard asked "What?" Metal pointed to Intern 2 and said "He thinks he loves Intern 3." Dubstep said "Don't say it like it's nothing!" Metal yelled "That's what I said!" Dubstep looked at Intern 2, and Hip Hop asked "Intern 2, do you really?" Intern 2 said "That's the thing, I like her. A lot. I-I every time I'm around her, I just- I'm kinda speechless. She's stuck in my head like a parasite. I-I just want her to stay with me five-ever." Metal asked "Five-ever? I think she's making you watch too many YGS video's" [_**Yes, that was a reference to Jacksfilms. Don't judge me!**_]

Intern 2 shrugged and Hip Hop said "Well, anything else about her?" Intern 2 said "Her black hair and purple eyes make me trip over my own words and I don't even make Flowcharts anymore, except this one Flowchart about her that I'm making." Metal looked at him and said "Dude, I think you L-word her." Dubstep asked "How did you start to L-word her?" Intern 2 said "Well, it started when she first came, she was cute at first. Then I got jealous since she was engaged, then they broke up and I asked her for coffee, we ended up going on a few dates. We recently had a small movie date. She made me rent 'Warm Bodies' so we could watch it in her apartment. She fell asleep in my arms and...I just...I thought 'I love you'." Dubstep and Hip Hop smiled and Metal said "That reminded me of the day Rayna was born." Intern 2 said "I didn't know you had a soft side." Metal said "Yeah, and if it leaves this circle, you'll be smashed into a pulp...or I'll kiss you again." Intern 2 said "No, my mom already thinks I'm gay. I don't want others to be confused. I'm strait." They all looked at him and Dubstep said "Yeah, 'strait' right." Dubstep looked at him and said "I'm kidding." Intern 2 sighed and left.

* * *

Intern 2 was shaking his head. "I seriously don't know what I'm gonna do. I never had to do this before, except when I had to tell my Flowcharts...but that's a different story. I think."

Intern 3 was holding her phone. "Status update: I am bored to death I overheard Intern 2 say his mom thought he was gay. Also Dubstep's gay joke about Intern 2!" She smiled and put her phone down. "Intern 2 is SO cute!"

* * *

Metal was recording Intern 3 for 'The Mosh' The question she got was 'Intern 3 do you and Intern 2 have any plans for the week?' She shrugged and answered "Not really, who knows what he plans." The next question she was asked was 'Do you know about Blink 182?' She said "I love them! They're one of my favorite bands. Actually, their song 'First Date' is the song Intern 2 played in his car when we were on our first date." Metal said "Wow, very ironic." He turned off the camera and said "Now I'll edit this thing. I'm not in the mood to shoot again." She sat on the orange couch and said "Well, bye." Metal left and she layed down. She sighed and muttered "Why do these things happen?" Intern 2 looked in and asked "You in here?" She looked up and said "I'm in here." He said "Okay. What are you doing?" She said "Being bored. What are you doing?" He said "Talking to you through the door." She said "Come in here." He asked "What's the magic word?" She said "Soda!" He laughed and walked toward her.

They sat on the orange couch for awhile talking. He soon layed on her lap and looked up at her. She folded her arms and he asked "What?" She ruffled his hair with her hands. He smiled and said "You have a way with messing up my hair." She said "I'm sorry, but it's your fault your hair is so soft. It's like a small piece of light-brown cloud on your head." He rolled his eyes and she said "Hey, who's in who's lap?" He sat up and she sat in his lap. She said "That's better." He soon asked "You straitened your hair?" She said "Yeah, I thought that I should change my hair for awhile." He held her closer and said "I didn't say I didn't like it." She said "I didn't say that I thought you didn't like it." He said "I didn't say that I didn't probably think that you didn't probably think that I didn't like it." She kissed him and said "Shut up Intern 2." He kissed her back and said "I would gladly shut up if it meant touching your lips." She said "That's the cheesiest thing you've said." He looked away and she said "But, I'll accept it." She kissed him, which turned into making out. Metal opened the door and said "Hey! Stop sucking face! We have a meeting!" Intern 2 and Intern 3 got up and walked out.

Indie said "Okay, we still need and answer to the singing business Intern 3. What do you say?" She said "Well, if it's for the company." Everyone cheered and Indie said "Well, let's throw an ironic party." They all went downstairs and Idol asked "When will the party start?" Indie looked at his watch and then a party came out. He said "Now." They all were laughing and music was pumping. Intern 2 couldn't even get close to Intern 3 with all the people talking to her. He soon sat in his chair at the interns desk to mope. He heard someone ask "Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna get up and dance?" He looked up to see Intern 3's hand out to to grab his. He said "Well this is a turn of events." She laughed and said "Just dance with me. I've been wanting to dance with you all day." He got up and said "Let's dance." She laughed and hugged him.

Indie looked at Scene and Idol. They both walked up to him and Idol said "Okay. Have you figured out who you want? We've figured most of it out, we just need you to say who." Indie said "Well, I'm really happy with Scene, but we have an undeniable chemistry Idol. I...I don't know." Scene said "Idol suggested that I date you. Just me." Indie said "Um...I guess I choose Scene." Idol said "Have fun you two." She saw Hip Hop and started talking to him. Indie looked at Scene and asked "Want to sway?" She smiled and he grabbed her elbows. They started to sway as everyone else started to dance. Intern 2 and Intern 3 were now starting to dance. She looked up at him and she layed her head on his chest. He looked down at her and held her close to him. She closed her eyes as they swayed. He held back the urge to tell her he loved her as they danced.

* * *

Intern 2 was alone in the confessional. "I really don't know how to talk to Intern 3 anymore. She literally makes me speechless. I can still talk to her, but that's when I'm spouting random words." He sighed "I really hope she sees what I want to tell her."

Intern 3 was looking into space. She was alone. "I really have a huge feeling about Intern 2 liking me more than he says he likes me. I think he loves me. I hope he tells me, I would appreciate it a lot." She sighed "I really hope we'll be on the same page."


	12. Intern 2-3 in LOVE!

_**Okay, so for this is a small chapter re-cap [because I got SUPER bored]: **_

_**Indie hired a new intern who is like Intern 2, but a girl with black hair and freckles and purple eyes. Intern 2 discovers she's engaged and decides to give up on his 'crush' until he finds out that she broke up with him and doesn't care of what her mother thinks. He soon asks her out on a coffee date and she says yes. They end up going out to dinner and end up dating. They get to first base. Intern 3's mom comes and torments the new couple, making Intern 2 wonder about Intern 3's background. He discovers he loves her and Intern 3 seems blinded. Turns out when she's in the confessional, she wants him to tell her he loves her if he does. During all of this Indie was dating Idol, but was also dating Scene. Idol and Scene soon fix things when Idol broke up with Indie so Scene could have Indie. During all this there was a party thrown for Intern 3 because she agreed to sing and record an album for MyMusic over Microphone Music.  
**_

_**Well, that's the re-cap... HERE'S THE MAIN STORY:  
**_

* * *

Intern 3 was sitting in Intern 2's chair. Scene walked in and asked "Why are you in Intern 2's chair?" Intern 3 shrugged and said "He's getting coffee across the street. He slept in late and I had to wake him up." Scene asked "Did you sleep at his house?" She said "Maybe..." Scene's eyes widened and Intern 3 said "I fell asleep on the couch. Don't get frisky minded." Scene shrugged and asked "You seem a bit happier than usual, what happened?!" She blushed and said "I think I love him." Scene squealed and Intern 3 said "Don't tell him! I'm planning on telling him later this week, or month, or maybe this year...or next year." Scene looked at Intern 3 and said "Well, I think Intern 2 would appreciate you telling him you love him." Intern 3 said "But what if he doesn't love me back? What if he doesn't even like me? What if all this 'dating' thing was a huge dare made by Hip Hop?" Scene said "Look, he's been with you since a week three weeks after you came here. He likes you!" Intern 3 said "That's because I was engaged for two weeks until I ended it and then he waited a week before asking me out!" Scene said "Yeah. He likes you!"

Intern 3 shrugged as Intern 2 walked in. He said "Well, here's your coffee. What were you two talking about?" Intern 3 and Scene said in unison "Nothing." He shrugged and said "Get out of my chair." Intern 3 said "Guy that pulls Intern 2's chair. Quick!" The chair was now moving and Intern 2 picked Intern 3 up before she could make a daring run away. Scene took a picture as Intern 3 squealed. Intern 3 started laughing and Intern 2 said "That's what happens when you take my chair." She said "Well I need it, I work in a bean-bag chair every day." He laughed and she said "Okay, put me down now." He said "No, you'll stay up until I'm satisfied." She said "Oh come on! That's not fair!" He said "I slept in late, I'll do what I want." She looked at him and said "Put me down or I'll do what I want." He said "Yes ma'am." as he put her down. She slipped and he grabbed her. She smiled and winked. He let her stand up and Scene got in Tumblr.

* * *

Intern 3 was in the conference room. "I'm a bit bored since I have no work except for singing. Well, I guess my boredom has to be shared with everyone!"

* * *

Intern 3 walked around. She was bored since she didn't have to work until Metal had to record her song. She noticed that Scene was in Indie's office and Intern 2 was alone. She sat in Scene's chair and he said "Hey Scene." She hit his arm and he looked at her. He said "Sorry Intern 3." She looked at him with a really pissed look on her face. He asked "What?" She rolled her eyes and left. Metal walked over and asked Intern 2 "What's wrong with her?" Intern 2 said "Well I accidentally called her Scene and she happens to be very pissed?" Metal said "Hm, might be that time of the month." Intern 2 looked at him confused, then he said "Oh, okay. Sorry I spaced out a bit." Metal shrugged and said "Well Intern 2, you gotta talk to her." Intern 2 said "Well she might not talk to me. She seems really pissed. I'm not sure if I should go near her, she might be in her cobra-mode." Metal said "Or witch-mode."

They heard a guitar playing from the recording studio a few minutes later and Metal asked "What the hell is that?" Intern 2 said "Let's go see what it is." Intern 2 and Metal walked over to the recording studio where the doors were shut. Metal opened the door a crack and they looked in. They saw Intern 3 playing a guitar. She looked bored. Intern 2 recognized that the guitar was from Indie's office...well one of the guitars from his office. She played it a bit and she saw a small shark piano that was pulled in there for the party that they still hadn't brought back into the office. She sat the guitar down and she looked at it for awhile. She sat down and started to play the theme song to Final Fantasy X. Metal asked Intern 2 quietly "Does she play video games?" Intern 2 nodded and whispered back "She likes the Final Fantasy series." Metal sighed as they watched her play. She stopped and played a bit of the guitar. She made a sick beat and Metal said "Say what? Say What?! SAY WHAAAT!?" Intern 2 face-palmed and Intern 3 looked at them. She groaned and pushed them out. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Intern 2 and Metal went over to the interns desk and Metal asked "What the *censor* did she just do?" Intern 2 said "She played guitar and piano at the same time." Metal asked "Did you know she could do that?" Intern 2 said "No." Metal said "You've been dating her for this long and you didn't know that?" Intern 2 said "I only have a Ukelele and a piano at my own house, she can play piano, I know that. I didn't know she played guitar though!" Metal said "Well you barely met her like two and a half months ago!" Intern 2 said "Well figuring out a person takes time!" Metal said "Come on, I learned more about Tina in a half hour before you could even get close to Intern 3!" Intern 2 said "You had sex with Tina you were forced to get to know her!" Metal said "Well a least I didn't make moves on your daughter!" Intern 2 said "Oh, you're still mad at that?! She got over it!" Intern 3 opened the door a crack to watch, they didn't notice. Metal yelled "I GUESS I'M STILL MAD!" Intern 2 shouted "Well I'm with Intern 3 now so get over it!" Metal's face grew red as he said "Well you're dating a total moron! She seems really great at recording and such but she doesn;t even pay attention!" Intern 3 felt a tear roll down her face as she watched. Metal continued "SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIX WIRES!" Intern 2 said "You should not insult her!" Metal asked "What have you found out about her that wasn't good?" Intern 2 said "Okay she has a few flaws..." Metal said "Those aren't a 'few' flaws!" Intern 2 said "A lot of flaws..." Metal shouted "She's the you version of SCENE!" Intern 3 slammed the door shut with her inside the recording studio and they noticed it. Metal and Intern 2 turned toward it and Intern 2 asked "She heard everything huh?" Metal nodded and shoved him towards the door.

Intern 2 tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Metal tried and nothing happened. He grabbed Hip Hop's gun and shot the door. Intern 2 tried the door and opened the door. He saw Intern 3 sitting on the orange couch. He closed the door and sat next to her. She looked away to hide her face. He grabbed her shoulder and she moved his hand off of it. He scooted closer to her and attacked her with a bear hug. He felt a tear hit his arm and he turned her towards him. He moved her onto his lap and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her tightly and he said "Metal didn't mean that, he's just mad." She didn't do anything. He sighed and said "Look. I've been thinking for awhile, and..." He made her look at him. He said "I love you." She hugged him again and she said "That's what I've wanted to hear." Intern 2 let her sit on him for a little bit. She said "I love you too." He let her lay so she was in his arms and she layed close to him.


	13. Sweet Harmony: Pt 1

_**A/N: Every chapter will now begin with a story re-cap! Enjoy! It'll be like Glee a bit...I got bored so this'll cut a bit out of the story...sorry!  
**_

_**Last time on Intern 3: **_

_**Intern 2 and Intern 3 slept late, making Scene think they did it. Intern 3 got bored and got mad at Intern 2. Turns out Intern 3 is in love with Intern 2. Intern 2 and Metal learn that Intern 3 is more talented than they all thought she was. Metal and Intern 2 argue and Intern 3 overhears Metal saying she was a lame and boring version of Scene. She ends up going into a emotional roller-coaster and Intern 2 tries to comfort her. Intern 2 finally tells Intern 3 that he loves her and she tells him that she loves him.**_

* * *

_This time on Intern 3:_

Intern 2 was at work. Scene walked in and asked "Where's Intern 3?" Intern 2 didn't look at Scene or answer. Scene shrugged and walked away. Intern 2 still worked as the door opened. Metal said "Hey Intern 2. Where's Intern 3?" Intern 2 ignored the question and said "Hey Metal." Metal walked past and Intern 2 kept typing on his computer. Techno and Dubstep came in and walked into their office. Dubstep walked out and asked "Where's Intern 3? She's not in there." Intern 2 ignored them and the others shrugged. Dubstep said "Intern 2, you're not telling us something. What is it?" Techno walked up and started to shout at Intern 2 in Japanese. Intern 2 was now in a small group of arguers. Hip Hop came by and Dubstep said "Hip Hop, help us. Intern 2 is ignoring us. And he won't tell us where Intern 3 is. He won't even talk." Hip Hop got in the group and Idol came and got into the group too, since it was what everyone else was doing.

Indie came by and said "Hey get to work! I don't pay you to stand around!" Techno said "You don't pay us at all!" Indie said "Well, get back to work!" Everyone walked away and Indie asked "Where's Intern 3?" Everybody shrugged and Indie looked at Intern 2. Intern 2 said "I don't know where she is. She won't answer any of my calls." Everyone got concerned and the lights went out. The T.V. turned on to show three men wearing white full-face masks. The man in the middle said "Attention MyMusic." The man on the left said "We have your precious singer and co-worker Intern 3." The man on the left said in a ridiculous style "You will suffer for what you did!" The first two men yelled "CARL!" The first guy said "We were ordered to take her." Intern 2 asked "By who?" They saw a 40-ish year old woman come on and she said "Hello!" Metal said "I didn't know old people could be bad." The woman yelled "I'm not old! I'm 46." Metal said "Yikes." the second guy said "If you want to see her again, you better listen to the texts you will receive." The first two men laughed evilly, Carl laughed like a crazy clown. The first two guys yelled "CARL!" and the T.V. turned off. The lights turned on and they all got texts immediately. Techno, Dubstep, Metal, and Hip Hop all had to gather ingredients to make a B.L.T sandwich, Idol and Indie had to go and search for a key that had a skull on it, and Scene and Intern 2 had to stay away from their favorite things for a whole day while being recorded in the conference room.

Intern 2 and Scene were bored. Intern 2 was basically dieing, mostly because he couldn't be near Intern 3 or Flowcharts for the whole day. Scene was screaming her head off because she wasn't near her Avatars or Tumblr or memes or Indie or candy or her Fun Sandwiches. Intern 2 looked at the camera and he said "I'm not gonna survive this." Scene said "Are you kidding?! I can't even LIVE without my Avatars!" Intern 2 said "I know! God this is gonna ruin my brain." Hip Hop came in holding a bag with bread in it. He went into the conference room and he sat down. He looked at Intern 2 and he said "Don't worry, we'll get your girlfriend back." Indie and Idol came in with a skull key and Idol went upstairs. Indie had to stay away from Scene, which saddened him terribly. He sat at the interns desk looking at Scene's laptop. Metal and Dubstep came back, Metal with a big stack of microwaveable bacon and Dubstep with a head of lettuce. Techno soon came in with Two tomatoes and a jar of Mayonnaise and they all went upstairs to the conference room. They all checked their phones. Techno, Dubstep, Hip Hop, and Metal all had to each make a B.L.T for each of the members of 4Ch-, Idol had to find a secret door in the recording room to put the skull key in, and Scene was allowed to be near everything she liked. Yet, Intern 2 was told to stay in the conference room. Alone.

Scene saw Intern 2 being really sad and she wanted to get him a cupcake but he was supposed to be alone. Metal, Hip Hop, Techno, and Dubstep finished making the sandwiches and they put them in the fridge. Idol unlocked the secret door and found it to be an extra exit to the basement where Old Metal was. They all got a text saying that they did well and Intern 2 had to do one last job. Intern 2 saw that he had to go to her mom's house and talk to her 20-year-old sister, Anne. Intern 2 left and he was followed by a cameraman.

* * *

_**I will stop this story here...CLIFF-HANGER! I know that the chapter is titled 'Sweet Harmony' BUT it's only Pt. 1 there'll be a conclusion...NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_

_***End credits to story like on Glee***_


	14. Sweet Harmony: Pt 2

_**Lat time on Intern 3:**_

_**Intern 3 went missing and so 4Chan [Whoops!] tells them to do some tasks. They do MOST of the tasks, but Intern 2 has to talk to Intern 3's little sister, Anne. **_

_**And that's what you missed on: Intern 3!**_

* * *

Intern 2 drove to Intern 3's parents house, seeing a huge mansion where they must have lived. He walked up to the door, cameraman following, and he knocked on the door. A young dark-haired woman opened it and she asked "Who are you?" He said "I'm nobody important, do you know where I can find an Anne?" She opened the door wider and she said "I'm Anne. Are you Intern 2?" He nodded and she let him come in. He sat down on a couch and she said "You must be wondering why you must be here." He said "Yeah." She said "Well, you're here because you need to know something about her." He nodded and she said "Emily, your girlfriend, was fourteen, when I was eleven, she ran away to go to this huge party. She ended up losing her memory, but she retained it a month and a half later. She happened to end up going through a depressed time and she...well." She handed him a torn stuffed animal covered in blood. "She liked to cut things for awhile. She grew out of it, but she can go into a relapse whenever someone hurts her, physically and emotionally." He looked over the stuffed animal a bit and Anne grabbed it. She pulled out a thing of pills and she said "These are for Emily, she needs them. Sometimes even arguing will give her a relapse." She tossed them to him and he said "Thanks." She said "No prob, just remember if she ends up trying to overdose, she won't use those." He said "Thanks for the information." She waved and said "Bye."

*Yada-yada-yada...*

*Back to MyMusic!*

4Ch- was now back on the T.V. They said "Good job MyMusic." Intern 2 said "Okay, where's Intern 3?" They all looked at each other and they all heard muffled screams from the recording studio. Intern 2 opened the door and the rats, Rat Protector, Old Metal, and Rat-Loco Uno ran out of MyMusic. The middle 4Ch-er said "Check the other side of the door Idol opened." Intern 2 walked in and he went through the hidden door. He shouted back "There's nobody he-" He shouted back "Nevermind, I found her. She was under a bunch of scarves that Loco crocheted." Intern 2 came in carrying Intern 3, who was in a tee-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. She woke up and she said "Great, I'm at work. At least I'm not with the rats like earlier." Indie said "You were at work the whole time though." She said "*censor*" Intern 2 put her down and she said "All I really remember was I heard someone knock on my apartment door at two am and I got hit in the head. Next thing I know, a rat in a dress is crocheting a bunch of scarves and driftwood sleeves and muttering 'Scene' over and over again." Indie said "That's Loco for ya." She looked at Intern 2 and he said "Loco was Indie's ex-girlfriend. She was a bit crazy. Indie turned her into a rat." Intern 3 said "Oh."

* * *

Intern 2 was smiling, his face was in a zoom in. "I'm glad Intern 3's okay. I don't want that to happen ever again." He turned to his side and it zoomed out to show Intern 3. "I hated that, I barely slept at all." He looked at her with a stern look. "You slept for fourteen hours!" She smiled and looked at him. "Well I am still pretty tired." She layed on him and he pointed at her. "This is why she's adorable." She poked his nose and he smiled "That's another reason. She's like a little kid!"

* * *

_**YAY! Intern 3's ALIVE! What? I wasn't gonna kill her! Well here's the catch for the rest of the story: I'm gonna start going OUTSIDE OF THE WORK PLACE! You know what I mean: There's gonna be something HUGE that's gonna happen...he he. **_

_**BYE! :D**_


	15. Recording A Song

_**Last time on Pretty L-**_

_**Um...sorry, I was gonna say 'Pretty Little Liars' wasn't I? I'm kidding...well I got bored of the last times and this time's so the previous rule change has been revoked *Katniss and Pita start to complain* Now the story will have a small authors note [A/N] and then the story, then another A/N. Got it? This won't be revoked! Okay?! SHUT UP! I'M NOT CHANGING THIS AGAIN! There will be some chapters where the characters aren't at work. [Raises and lowers eyebrows like it's a dirty thought :)]  
**_

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, it was a normal work day. Intern 3 walked past and he looked up at her. She waved at him and looked away. He smiled and went back to work. Metal opened the recording studio door and said "Hey Intern 3, we need to record a song for you. Indie said it should be a cover song, so come in here. Now, I mean it. Seriously Scene is gonna start flipping out!" Intern 3 walked back and went into the room. Metal asked her "Do you have a song you'd like to sing? This first run is a sound check then we'll record it." She looked at him and asked "Should I listen to the song and sing it or try to sing it off the top of my head?" He said "I recommend you listen to the song to stay on beat." She nodded and pulled out her iPod. Intern 2 snuck in and she waved to him. Metal sighed and said "Intern 2, really?" Intern 2 shrugged and said "I just want to listen to her sing." She looked at Intern 2 and said "You've heard me sing before though!" He said "I know." Metal got the microphone fixed up and got the sound on. He handed the mike to Intern 3 and he said "Okay, you need to sing a few lyrics and then we'll record. Got it?" She gave them a thumbs up and they gave her a thumbs up back.

Metal and Intern 2 put on headphones and Metal said "Okay, Intern 3 we need to do a practice run to see if everything works. So when I give you a wave, that's a signal that you start to sing. Got it?" She nodded and he went back to the wiring. He waved at her and she sang a few words into the mike. Metal yelled "It's all good. Intern 2?" He gave Metal a thumbs up and Metal went to where Intern 2 was sitting. Metal said "Okay, Intern 3, this is where you have to sing the full song, okay?" She said "Okay." He yelled "WHAT?!" She nodded and he said "Good. I will hit record and give you a thumbs up." She watched him as he hit the record button and he gave her a thumbs up. She started to sing and Metal started to listen. Scene and Idol over-heard her sing through the door and Techno, Dubstep, and Hip Hop followed. Indie saw them and went to listen too. [_**Editor's note: The song Intern 3 is singing (Since I was too lazy to actually write the lyrics) is 'Anything But Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne. Don't judge me, I like Avril Lavigne.**_] Intern 3 finished the song and Metal stopped recording. He took off his headphones and said "Well, you sounded good." She said "Thanks." Scene opened the door and everyone else rushed in. Everyone started to talk to her and Metal said "Hey, the full song is on this disk!" Everyone looked at him and Indie said "Well we better make sure that disk is safe. It would be ironic if we kept it." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Everyone kept on talking in the recording studio until Metal said "Okay I'm going to check and see if everything got recorded." Everyone crowded over him wanting to listen to it. Metal said "Whoa! It's not a music video! It's just a song!" Everyone started to grumble as Metal left. Everyone left the room to the main office. Intern 2 and Intern 3 left last, talking. Intern 2 said "You were good." She said "Well, I wasn't THAT good." He said "No, you were good." She rolled her eyes and he hugged her. She ruffled his hair and he picked her up. She started laughing and he put her down. She poked his nose and he smiled. She moved his arms off of her and she folded his arms. He rolled his eyes and she kissed his cheek. She walked off to where everyone else was and Intern 2 stood there. He moved his arms and soon followed.

* * *

Intern 2 was alone in the confessional. "Well Intern 3 has a song. That's good for her at least." He sighed "I wish she would at least hang out with me, everyone seems to like her too much that she doesn't spend any time with me."


	16. The Fight

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been gone, so to make up for it I won't have any off-screen chapters until later in the story. I *censor* know I'm terrible, BUT I have been very busy with my story 'The Buscus-Sized Adventures' and my main life. Also MyMusic Season 2 is coming out soon and it's gonna be so EPIC. I have also been looking for some scenic songs for Scene [Fallout Boy and Panic! At The Disco are the bomb] and some more Alternative and pop songs for Intern 3. I will have more material for them, but in the meantime I have a small feeling that Intern 2 and Intern 3 aren't exactly alike after all.  
**_

* * *

Metal walked into MyMusic to see Intern 2 working and Scene being...Scene. He saw Intern 3, but she was looking through papers and she was sitting in the dark. He looked at Intern 2, who was turned at an angle away from her. He looked at him and back at her. Scene noticed and grabbed Metal to take him to his desk. Metal whispered "What the hell is wrong with the lovebirds?" Scene whispered back "They had a fight and they're taking some time to cool their heads." Metal asked "When did they have the fight?" Scene said "I don't know when it started, but I had to keep Intern 3 off of him so he wouldn't be torn to shreds an hour before you came. I literally walked in and she was gonna throw a punch." Metal said "Jeez, she must be crazier than Tina when she eats Avocado's" Scene nodded and walked back to her desk to see Intern 2 listening to Panic! At The Disco. She saw that he was listening to 'Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)'. She sat down and paused his computer. He looked at her and asked "Why did you do that?" She saw Intern 3 walking towards the break room and she said "I think you shouldn't be a scene kid like me." She got up and went to follow Intern 3.

Scene walked in and she saw Intern 3 looking through the drawers in the counter. She watched as Intern 3 searched with a stern goal. Scene saw a shiny knife and Intern 3 saw the same thing. Scene looked at Intern 3 as she slowly moved to grab it. Scene grabbed it before her and Intern 3 looked up at Scene with red eyes. Scene saw the misery Intern 3 was feeling and Scene asked "You want Intern 2, but you want a good Intern 2, huh?" Intern 3 nodded and Scene sat next to her. They hugged, Intern 3 smiled, making it seem as if she needed a Scene hug. Scene asked "You really love him, but why did you want to...cut?" Intern 3 looked away from her and handed her a note that looked old. Scene read it and looked back at Intern 3. Intern 3 didn't look back, but moved her hair into her face. Scene said "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry." Intern 3 said "It's okay, I wasn't planning on having anyone know. Not even Intern 2." Scene hugged her again and said "Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret. I won't Idol it." Intern 3 giggled and said "Okay. Make sure of that. Just don't tell him about what I almost did. Whatever happened in here, stays in here. Got it?" Scene nodded and got up. Intern 3 walked out with her and went into Techno and Dubstep's office.

The day progressed with Indie coming, Scene hiding in his office, Idol singing terribly, Metal yelling, and Hip Hop shooting his gun to tell everyone to shut up as he played a game of Minecraft Multiplayer on his phone. Techno saw Intern 3 and looked out to see Intern 2 sitting at his desk. She looked confused and she looked back at Intern 3 again. She shrugged her suspicions off and went back to her work with booking people for MyMusic. Dubstep also noticed and he went up to Intern 2. He snapped his fingers and Intern 2 looked up. Dubstep looked at him and said "Dude, what the hell is up with you, you have been sitting here all-" He saw Scene holding a piece a paper that said 'They had a fight, keep it down!' Dubstep said "Nevermind. Just, just be Intern 2." He walked away to tell Techno about his findings.

Everyone else finally learned about the Intern 2-3 fight and Idol blogged, posted, tweeted, and everything imaginable-d it. Soon everyone on the MyMusic fan-sites started spreading it around like it was jam on a burnt piece of toast, or like it was a wildfire. Soon, Scene heard about it on Facebook. So did everyone else. They all looked at Idol and she hid under her desk. They all knew she was gonna do that. Intern 2 didn't really hear about what Idol and the rest found out until he got thousands of messages on his Facebook saying 'Get back together with Intern 3!' He thought that Intern 3 posted about their fight on Facebook, so he ignored them and went to Twitter, where he found a tweet saying ' Intern2MyMusic, get back together with Intern3MyMusic! #Intern23isntover!' He went to Idol's twitter, where she posted ' Intern2MyMusic and Intern3MyMusic had a fight, #Whydothesethingshappen? #seriouslywhy?' Intern 2 got off of Twitter and went to his other fan-sites. There were lots of people asking him to tell Intern 3 he was sorry or saying it was her loss. He remembered one Tumblr message that had a picture of him and Intern 3 at a P!ATD/Fallout Boy concert with a message saying 'Good old Intern 2-3, where have they gone? #sadmusictime' Intern 2 went to write an apology, but he decided to say it to her.

Near the end of work, Indie got his custom fix-gear get up to ride. Idol blogged about her new favorite song. Metal packed up his things to leave them overnight. Scene played with her avatars to get them to sleep. Techno and Dubstep were beat-boxing with Hip Hop. Intern 2 was getting his things packed up while Intern 3 did the same. Everyone, except for the three interns, left to go home. Scene said "Well, bye Intern 3! Bye Intern 2!" They waved and Scene left. Intern 3 made her way to the door, until she heard Intern 2 say "Hey, Intern 3?" She turned around and looked at him. She asked "What?" He said "I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier today, and last night." She threw a paper airplane at him and left. He saw writing on it and unfolded it. He saw the note read 'I'm sorry. Forgive me? Luvz Intern 3!' He smiled and saw that it was the last of a letter. He read the front and he folded the paper back into an airplane. He put it in his desk and left for home.


	17. Makeout Sesh

_**A/N: It's so nice to talk to you huh? Well I'm bored and it's 7:47 AM, also my cousin is asleep and it's pretty quiet here in the house. So here's a damn re-cap because I'm a total non-bad-ass:**_

_**Intern 2 and Intern 3 had a fight and Intern 2 apologized, but Intern 3 ignored it, making it seem as if she still hates him, but she gives him a paper airplane saying that SHE'S sorry for the fight. Intern 2 leaves MyMusic and ending the chapter, we all hope he makes the right decision...so here's that off-screen chapter I promised ya! :D Enjoy Tomboy's and Girly Girls and random boys who like to read MyMusic romance? Whatever, :/ :) :) :D HAHAHAHAHA! Awkward face to crazy creeper face in four emoticons! NAILED IT! Well...sorry...here's the damn chapter.**_

* * *

Scene was on her laptop. She was alone at the interns desk. Metal walked in and saw a Intern-2-less Scene. He asked "Where's Intern 2?" Scene shrugged and Metal went to his desk. Metal was bored, so he went to see if Intern 3 was at work already. He opened Techno and Dubstep's office door and looked in. He saw, laying on the couch, Intern 2 and Intern 3 making out. Metal said "Hey!" They looked up, pink lipstick was smeared all over Intern 2's jaw. Metal said "I guess you guy's got back together?" Intern 3 said "You could say that." Intern 2 nodded and Metal backed out of the room. He closed the door and Scene looked at him. Metal said "I found Intern 2, with an Intern 3 stuck on his face." Scene smiled and went back to her Tumblr.

A few minutes later, Intern 2 walked out with a red face. He sat down and got onto his computer. Scene looked at him and saw that he was smiling, he doesn't usually smile. She smiled and went back to her laptop. Metal walked past and said "Oh good, you don't have anything sucking on your face." Intern 2 threw Scene's toy ball at the laughing Metal. Intern 3 looked out of Techno and Dubstep's office and she remembered that Techno and Dubstep don't come to work until half an hour before Indie. Intern 2 looked over to her and she grabbed him. She dragged him into the room and he waved. He shouted "I'll be back if I can get out of the room!" The door shut and Metal heard a lock. He said "Since when did Techno and Dubstep get a lock?" Scene shrugged and he went back to work.

Meanwhile, in Techno and Dubstep's office: Intern 3 sat on the couch and Intern 2 sat next to her. She sat on his lap, making him lay down. She pressed her lips onto his and rubbed her fingers through his hair, making it messed up. He had his hands in her hair, but his hands were lowering. She moved her hands onto his chest and they sat up. She moved away and looked into his eyes. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and she looked back at him. They went back to making out just as Intern 2 moved her into a laying position. Intern 3 held onto him as she layed in his arms.

Hip Hop and Idol came later to notice a missing Intern 2, which Metal said to it 'They were sucking face in the rave room.' Intern 2 checked to see if anyone was looking, and everyone was at the door. He slowly snuck back in and closed the door. Everyone heard some muttering and Intern 2 walked out. He asked "What, can't I be with my girlfriend?" Everyone started talking at once, mostly just to tell him to not leave them clueless. Dubstep soon came in, he looked really depressed. He saw everyone talking and yelling at once. He yelled "BMM WUBUBUB PMM WUB!" They all shut up and looked at him. Dubstep asked "Why are you all talking at once?" Everyone started talking at once again and Dubstep said "One at a time!" Intern 2 asked "Where's Techno?" Dubstep said "Nowhere, why was everyone talking at once?" everyone pointed to Intern 2 and Dubstep noticed that they were at his office. He said "Whatever, just leave the guy alone." They all rolled their eyes and went back to their desks.

Intern 2 was bored, so he started texting Intern 3, who was still in Dubstep's office. Scene was bored, so she read the messages they sent to each other. She started getting tired of reading so she took a picture of it and put it on Facebook, with the post 'I was bored, so I took a picture of Intern 2 texting Intern 3. Intern 2-3 aren't really private with their love life.' She realized she Idol-ed it and she shrugged it off. She started listening to Panic! At The Disco. Intern 2 looked at her and asked "Why did you take a picture of my phone?" She said "I got bored." He turned back to his phone and Intern 3 looked out of Dubstep's office. She said "I got some free time, I can hang out!" Scene said "I'll leave you two alone." She went over to Indie's office. Intern 3 sat in Scene's chair and Intern 2 hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her and Metal said "Gross man." They looked up to see Metal looking down at them. Intern 3 said "Well you have a wife. And a daughter. And another one on the way. He has me, that's it." Metal shrugged and said "It's still gross how you lovebirds are always kissing." Intern 2 said "Well it's love, that's why. You don't really love anyone except for your family. And possibly your job." Metal said "Whatever, just don't be all mushy and lovey and all that gay stuff." Intern 3 rolled her eyes and Metal left.


	18. Plot Twist: Pt 1

_**A/N: YAY! THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER! And Metal happens to get grossed out whenever they kiss...well we met Intern 3's mom, but we haven't met Intern 2's parents. Well, SPOILER ALERT: This chapter is a two-parter [That would explain the Pt. 1 on the chapter title, huh?] So...this is where we find out about Intern 2's parents: :D ENJOY! Another A/N: I will add a confessional but in a different style for couples!  
**_

* * *

Intern 3 walked into MyMusic, Intern 2 was typing on his computer. She said "Hey Intern 2, what's up?" He said "Well, a lot of things. Apparently my parents weren't told that we were dating and they want to meet you...is that my shirt?" She said "That's what you get for letting me spill soda on you." She poked his nose and he smiled. He said "I want my shirt back." She said "You have to get it off me first." He stood up and she backed up. He said "I want my shirt back, but I'll let you wear it." She said "Good, because I have your favorite scent on it." He said "You mean your favorite perfume?" She said "You bought it for me." He said "Yeah, so?" She looked at him and he walked over to her. She stepped back again and he grabbed her. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She smiled and said "You still won't get the shirt, but I will love to meet your parents." He smiled back and kissed her again. He said "Thanks sweetie." She kissed him back and said "I gotta go to work. Have a good time." He kissed her a third time and said "You too." She walked away and he smiled. He sat in his chair and Scene said, not looking up from her laptop, "You guy's are SO canon." He said "So, we're an actual couple." She said "Well at least we both hang out with her." He said "You usually take her to get dirt on the two of us." She shrugged and Indie walked in. Scene followed him and Intern 2 went to typing on his laptop.

Intern 2 got bored and started texting Intern 3. She opened the door to the shared office and she said "Intern 2, I'm alone in here!" He got up and walked over to her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. She put Dubstep's helmet on the door and closed it. He sat on the couch and she sat on his lap. She said "Okay I have found three songs that could be our song. There's 'Love Me Dead' 'Bittersweet' and 'Nearly Witches'." He said "Those sound like scenic songs." She said "'Love Me Dead' is by Ludo, we danced to it at the Ludo concert we went to. 'Bittersweet' and 'Nearly Witches' are by Panic! At The Disco, we listened to it when we were driving around last night." He said "Well, I think that our song is 'The Ballad Of Mona Lisa' or maybe we don't need a song." She smiled and kissed him. He held her close and layed back on the couch.

Meanwhile in Indie's office: Scene was sitting on Indie's desk, his scarf was around her neck. Indie was standing in front of her and they were making out. He looked at the camera and said "Can you leave, we're in the middle of something. Go film Metal or something." He turned back to her and they continued to kiss. She put his scarf back on him and they heard a knock on the door. Scene got under the desk and Indie sat in her place. He said "Come in." Idol walked in and said "I know you still want me." Indie said "You lie." Idol walked towards him and said "I know you want Scene, but I also know that you can't live without your mainstream toxic." He said "So, I am perfectly happy with Scene." Idol said "Well if you change your mind, your door is closing. I might get Hip Hop on my finger tips before you know it. Just wait and see. Hipster." Indie said "You gave me up for Scene's happiness, you inconsiderate bitch." Idol said "Watch it hipster, you know that you want this mainstream blonde, but you know you can't have her. Hope you and Scene have it good." She walked out.

* * *

Idol sat in the confessional, she was smiling. "I have found my target, I have to get Indie to hurt Scene so she could find out who is perfect for her, but Intern 3 is in the way. I have to get Intern 2-3 out. I have the most perfect plan to get the biggest ship name ever known. Scenetern 2." She started laughing.

Intern 2 and Intern 3 were now sitting where Idol was, except Intern 3 was in Intern 2's lap. 2: "Well I think it's official. We are now a full-fledged couple." 3: "Hey, we might be official, but have you told them the other news?" 2: "Oh yeah, we have to meet my parents to be an official couple. Right?" 3: "You got it." Intern 3 kissed Intern 2's cheek.

* * *

Intern 2 was in his normal seat at his desk, Intern 3 was sitting in his lap and watching what he was doing. He said "I know you're watching me, but I don't know why." She said "I'm bored and Dubstep needed his laptop for booking." He looked at her and asked "Well why are you in my lap?" She looked at him and said "I am your girlfriend, I can do what I want." He said "Well if you don't get off I'll-" She cut him off "You'll do what? Hit me, push me off, what?" He grabbed her and pulled her close. He said "I'll...make you watch Dragon Ball Z." She said "No, NO! NO!" He started laughing and he said "I was kidding, I'm kidding." She looked at him and exclaimed "You are the worst!" He smiled and said "I wouldn't make you do that. I'd kiss you until you were nothing but a corpse." She reached towards his head and they shared a passionate kiss.


	19. Plot Twist: Pt 2

Intern 2 and Intern 3 were sitting at the interns desk, like usual Intern 3 was sitting in Intern 2's lap. Intern 3 was smiling as she listened to Intern 2. He looked at her and said "You aren't even listening to me." She looked at him and asked "Sorry what?" He looked at her and she asked "What?" He said "You weren't listening to me. At all." She said "Sorry sweetie, I was thinking." He grabbed her hair and said "You need to keep your mind clear girl." She got close to his face so their noses touched. She whispered "Well I don't like to keep a clear mind, mostly because my mind is a huge car crash, caused by Idol's terrible singing. But her singing compared to a car crash makes the car crash seem as small as a spoon." He laughed and she kissed him. She moved away and smiled. Scene sat next to them and said "Hey Intern 2-3!" Intern 3 said "That's our ship name now?" Scene said "Yeah, everyone on Tumblr are doing gifs and drawing fan-art for the both of you, captioning it 'Intern 2-3' with a dash between the two and the three." Intern 3 smiled and said "That seems nice." Intern 2 said "Kinda creepy, but nice." Scene shrugged and exclaimed "But it's SO CUDDLY NYAN CAT-ERIFIC!" Intern 3 rolled her eyes and Intern 2 smiled.

Metal and the rest came later, as usual Indie came last and Scene followed him to his office. Dubstep was alone, he seemed really depressed. Intern 3 looked up from her laptop in the bean-bag chair that she sat in in their shared office and pulled out an ear-bud to see that there wasn't any music playing. She asked "Dubstep, what's wrong?" He looked up from his khandi bracelet and said "I don't know, I'm just depressed." She looked at him and exclaimed "Oh sweet mother of all that is holy, you speak English!" He nodded and stated sarcastically "You finally cracked the case Holmes." She rolled her eyes and said "Well you scared me, mostly because I can't hear any music besides my own and-" She was cut off by her phone playing 'New Perspective' by P!ATD and she answered her phone. "Hello? Intern 2, I'm only in my office, you can knock. Look I gotta help Dubstep. Yes he's speaking English, has he been speaking it around the office? Yes I barely noticed! Okay I gotta go. Love ya too, bye."

She hung up and Dubstep said "What's with the ringtone?" She said "Oh, Intern 2 picked it out. It happens to be our song. His ringtone is the same for me." He rolled his eyes and joked "How sweet, it makes everyone barf." She said "Wow, what happened to my wub dude? I thought I had you wubbing like Skrillex." He exclaimed "It's Techno, she went into another guy's arms! It's not FAIR, she didn't give me a chance." She said "You poor baby, I'm so sorry." He sighed "She just sees me as a friend, I even wrote a fanfic where we get together, then she leaves me." She said "Look, you need to forget her, Techno's in the past. Today is the present, you need to forget the past and look at the present day. Plus haven't you ever thought that she thought you thought she was just a friend?" He looked at her confused and she said "She might have thought you were friend-zoning her." They heard a bunch of arguing in the front office and they got up and went out there.

Intern 3 and Dubstep saw a crowd of the staffers yelling, Intern 2 and someone else were in the middle of it all. Intern 3 yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Everyone looked at the petite girl and everyone started talking at once. She yelled "One at a TIME! What the *censor* happened that is a big deal?!" Idol walked in front and said "I video taped it all. You should watch it, save the heart break." Intern 3 asked "What heartbreak?" Idol handed Intern 3 the phone and Intern 3 watched it. Her hands started to tremble as she watched. She ended the video and looked at Intern 2, she saw the other person was...Techno. Intern 3 said "You son of a bitch." She handed Idol the phone and walked into the shared office. They heard locking sounds and loud pumping music. Dubstep asked "What happened?" Idol said "Apparently Techno broke up Intern 2-3 by kissing Intern 2." Metal said "Shame J-pop, shame." Everyone started booing them and Intern 2 said "I would never cheat on Intern 3, Techno got onto me!" Techno nodded and said "I only wanted Dubstep." Everyone gasped and looked at Dubstep. Intern 2 snuck away and went to the shared office.

After a few minutes he got in, he just had to use Hip Hop's gun. He walked in to see a crying Intern 3 in a bean bag chair. Intern 2 sat next to her and went to hug her. She muttered under her hands "Don't touch me." He looked at her and said "Techno kissed me, not vice-versa. She just wanted to get Dubstep jealous, but was too fast to even look for him before. I'm sorry if it hurt you." She looked at him, her eyes red. She said "Well no dip it hurt me." He hugged her and said "I'm really sorry, I never want to lose you." She looked at him to see that he was starting to cry. She hugged him back and used her sleeve to dry his tears. She said "I won't leave you, I promise. I will always keep that promise. Because I love you." He looked at her and she buried her face in his shirt. He kissed her head and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into his lap. He held her tight as he moved to the couch. She kept her head buried and he said "Hey." She looked at him and he said "Remember, you're my Mona Lisa." She hugged him and he said "I love you." She said "I love you too." He looked at her and she kissed him. He held her close and she layed down on the couch. He couldn't shake this feeling that he wanted here more than just a girlfriend.


	20. Awkward

Intern 2 was sitting at his desk, he was typing on his computer. He was alone with Scene, who was watching Nyan Cat and ignoring everything going on. Metal walked in and asked "Where's Intern 3?" Intern 2 said "She stayed home, something about finishing a level of Lego Lord Of The Rings, something nerdy." Metal said "Okay, that sounds like she was hanging out with Hip Hop, but okay." Intern 2 said "Hey Metal, can I ask you a question." Metal shrugged and exclaimed "Come to my desk. Then ask away." They went over to Metal's desk and Intern 2 sat in Idol's vacant chair. Metal asked "What can I do for my Baloney-smelling friend?" Intern 2 said "I like Intern 3, like how you would like a girl you've been dating for four months." Metal nodded and Intern 2 continued "But I have had this feeling, like I want her more than a girlfriend, but I don't want to marry her yet. What do I do?" Metal said "Sounds like you got the urge." Intern 2 asked "The urge to do what?" Metal looked at him and said "You know what I mean, the main thing you learn in 7th grade." Intern 2 said "Oh, that. But that's wrong to do-" Metal said with him "Until you're married." He continued on his own. "Yeah, I know. But who says you can't have a treat from the cookie jar?" Intern 2 said "Metal, I know I wanna, but I don't wanna yet..." Metal said "Well usually some people get rid of that...tension...by having them move in, that way they could get closer before they go there." Intern 2 said "Thanks Metal, that helped." Metal said "Don't mention it Intern 2." Intern 2 walked back to his desk as Dubstep walked in. Intern 2 stopped in his tracks and Dubstep looked at him with an evil look. Techno walked in and said "Dubstep, I said that I was sorry!" Dubstep turned around and said "Bmm wub wub pmm tmm! Bmm wububub tmm bmm wub!" She frowned and started shouting in Japanese. They went into their office and then poked their heads out. They asked in unison "Where's Intern 3?" Intern 2 said "Video games." They shrugged and went back into the room.

Intern 2 was texting on his phone, he seemed bored mostly because it was mid-day and he didn't have his girlfriend with him. Scene read his texts and studied them like they were on a literature test. He looked at her and asked "Don't you have anything better to do?" She saw Indie's office and went over to it. Intern 2 went back to his phone and heard a loud scream. Scene stormed out of MyMusic, Indie following close behind. Intern 2 and the others looked in to see Idol sitting on Indie's desk. Intern 2 asked "Idol, really? Just...really?" Indie walked back in and said angrily "Everyone, back to work. NOW!" Everyone went back to their desk and Idol went towards hers. Indie looked at her and stated "Idol, office. Now." Idol walked back into Indie's office and Indie closed the door behind him. They heard yelling and Idol stormed out of the office. She flipped Indie off and went back to her desk. Indie said "Well that was taken care of." He looked around and asked "Where's Intern 3?" Intern 2 shouted from the backroom "She's at home playing video games." Indie said "Oh yeah. Culkin." Intern 2 walked out and sat in his desk. Scene didn't show up for the rest of the day.

Near quitting time, Intern 2 and Hip Hop were talking at the interns desk. Indie grabbed his custom fix-gear and walked out the door. Hip Hop said "Intern 2, it's okay to share your feelings too." Intern 2 nodded and exclaimed "Hip Hop, I know that! But Intern 3 is better off not knowing my feelings." Hip Hop said "Intern 2, I am gonna go Hip Hop on you and say: You better tell that chick how yo feel, if not I'll bust a cap in yo ass!" Intern 2 asked "Hip Hop, really?" Hip Hop shrugged and said "It was worth a try, but Intern 2 she deserves to know your feelings. You have been dating for almost four months now. She needs your sympathy." Intern 2 shrugged and sighed "I don't really know how to tell her though." Hip Hop watched as Idol, Techno, and Dubstep left. He turned back to his well-dressed friend and asked "How do you know that you can't tell her? How do you not know how to tell her? How do you even imagine not telling her and just leaving her?" Intern 2 shrugged and looked away. He asked "Aren't you supposed to go home, your parents might be wondering about you." Hip Hop said "O yeah. I gotta go, tell her Intern 2!" Intern 2 went to protest, when Hip Hop closed the door. Metal said "Night Intern 2, have a good one." Intern 2 said "Bye Metal, see you tomorrow." Metal walked out and Intern 2 slid in his chair. He started muttering a song. "When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of summer. In the middle of summer all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night." He pulled out his phone and smiled, Intern 3 called him and left him a message. He got up and packed up his things. He muttered "I'll see you in a few minutes. Stay sweet. Moon." He left immediately after.

* * *

_**I know the chapter is called 'Awkward' but here's the Awkward part...Intern 2 referred to Intern 3 as the moon. When he muttered a song, it was song lyrics from the song 'When The Day Met The Night' by Panic! At The Disco. He was also referring to himself as the sun. ALSO he wants to do Intern 3...which is normal for a guy who still has his V card, but not for Intern 2, who still has his V card...well the next chapter is OFF SCREEN! YOU *censor* EXITED, ME NEITHER! How about Season 2, Yeah sure Season 2 get's you real happy...SEASON 2 IS COMING IN JULY! ASDFGHJKL!  
**_


	21. When The Day Met The Night

Intern 2 was driving, he was bored and he needed to go home. It was 8:30 pm. He looked at the road as if it was a criminal that needed to be arrested. He heard his phone go off, he really needed to change the ringtone from BSB [Back Street Boys] to Nyan Cat for Scene. He found a parking lot and parked. He answered "What?" Scene said "Hey Intern 2, what are you doing?" He said "I was driving home. What happened to you today at work, besides Idol trying to get Indie from you." She said "Oh, I went home. I decided I needed some time alone for awhile." He sighed and said "Okay, so why are you calling me?" She said "Well I got a call from a weird number and they asked for you. I don't know who they were, but they said something about Intern 3." He said "Well if they call again, ignore it please." She said "Okay. Well bye Intern 2." He said "Bye Scene." He hung up and continued driving home.

He finally got to his house and he went in. He was bored, so he layed on his couch. He looked around the room and he sighed. He didn't want the place empty and all to himself like he did when he moved into it. He sighed and muttered to himself "Give it up Melvin, you need her." He grabbed his phone and went to dial the number, when it started ringing. He answered it and he heard a female voice say "How's it goin twerp?" He sighed and said "Well I was about to call my girlfriend, and why am I the twerp, you're younger than me Summer!" Summer laughed and said "Well I didn't know that you had a girlfriend, oh and if your friend Chad calls and asks if you heard from me, you didn't hear anything." He said "Fine Summer. I have a question." She said "Shoot." He asked "How do you tell a girl you need her when you have only been dating for four months?" She exclaimed "Ask her to move in with you! Duh! It's obvious!" He said "Thanks Sum, you've been a good friend." She said "Well we don't hang much ever since I moved to the big apple." He said "Yeah, hey Sum?" She asked "Yeah?" He said "You stay cool, I gotta go, bye." She said "Bye, stay warm Melvin!" He laughed and said "Bye." He hung up and dialed Intern 3's number.

It rang three times before she answered "What up?" He said "Hey." She said "Oh hi sweetie." He said "Hey it's only nine, wanna come over?" She said "Naw, it's too far." He said "I could come over." She said "Come over. It's lonely over here." He said "Okay, but don't get on YouTube until I get there, I gotta show you something." She said "Okay, well can't wait to see you. Later Melv." He smiled and said "See ya soon Em." He hung up and she hung up too. She smiled and got off of her couch. She had her laptop on the coffee table, but she couldn't get on YouTube. She started getting onto Facebook, when she saw a post from Intern 2. 'Going to Intern 3's place. I gotta tell her something important.' She smiled and got off of the laptop. She put away her video games and she smiled. He was like the sun to her. She was probably the moon in the relationship.

He knocked on the door and she asked jokingly "Is it the FBI?" He said "No, it's someone else...someone you've been dating for awhile." She opened the door and said "You aren't the pizza guy." He said "I know, but I brought your favorite." She said "Chocolate pie!" He said "No, kisses and hugs." She smiled and he came in. He said "I gotta show you a song that I think should be known to you." She said "Okay, show me the song!" He grabbed her laptop and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and he got onto YouTube. He covered her eyes and she started laughing. He got onto a video and went to the 0:32 point mark. He asked "You ready for this?" She said "I have been ready ever since you knocked." He went to play the video and he said "Just remember, this is for you." He played the video and she watched.

After the video ended, she looked at him. He said "You're my moon." She smiled and said "That was a lovely video, I loved it." He smiled and said "I was planning on that, but can I ask you something?" She nodded and he turned toward her. She looked at him and he asked "Do you wanna move inghnsaters." He moved his head away and put a fist over his mouth. She asked "Sorry, what was that last part?" He said "I don't know." She asked "Are you sure, because it sounded like you were asking me to move in wi-" He said "Um...well...you see...um..." She moved the laptop from in between them and sat in his lap. She smiled and whispered "You can tell me, just say the words like I'm not here. As if it's a practice." He closed his eyes and asked "Do you want to move in with me? I need you, and I don't know how to say it. But I love you and need you in my life." She poked his nose and he opened his eyes. She smiled and said "I would love to move in with you." He kissed her and said "I love you." She smiled and layed on him. She said "I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: IT WAS OFF SCREEN! BTW: The video he played her was called 'When The Day Met The Night' it's by Panic! At The Disco. Here's a link to what they listened to:  
**_

_** watch?v=bXFFfYYV1to**_

_**^Type it into an empty tab for your internet and enjoy! Or if it's available, click on it!**_

_**BYE! :D**_


	22. TOO MANY SHOCKERS!

_**Okay, so I got bored...so Intern 2 and Intern 3 are moving in together...YAY! Well I happen to be really having fun with this story. I will go back to MyMusic, I just wanted you guys to see how it would feel to hang out with Intern 2 and Intern 3 when it's after hours...Intern 2 actually took Metal's advice...that seems weird for me. Well, here's the 23 CHAPTER! ASDFGHJKL! [I also started writing a new MyMusic fanfic: Alternative Destruction. Check it out.  
**_

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, Intern 3 was sitting on his lap watching him type. He looked at her as she stared at the screen. He went onto Facebook and posted 'Intern 3 is watching me type. Gotta love her craziness.' She looked at him and said "Good, you know that I act crazy. You're so sweet." He hugged her and said "Yep." She layed her head on him and he continued typing. Scene walked in and said "Hey guys! I heard that there are some people who now ship Intern 2-3 on Facebook!" Intern 2 said "Yep." Intern 3 got up and went to jump with joy with Scene. Intern 2 looked at the two sharing a scene moment. They started squealing and he was reminded of when Scene was Idolized.

They finally hit a pitch frequency that made him yell "Will you please stop squealing!?" Intern 3 stopped jumping and Scene did the same. Intern 3 said "Why, we're just being Scene kids!" Scene nodded and said "She's like a you version of me!" The two girls nodded and he exclaimed "Still, it's getting to a frequency where it can kill a person from a foot away!" Intern 3 said "Well, you're still alive so your statement was false." He smiled and said "Well, I will make sure that it stays false." Intern 3 got closer to him and said "Try me, you'll lose." He stood up and looked at her. She smiled and whispered "Really, try me." He smirked and said "No, I won't because I don't want you to lose...again." She rolled her eyes and Dubstep came in with Techno, Techno grabbed one of Intern 3's arms, while Dubstep grabbed the other. They pulled in opposite directions and let go of her. They started yelling and arguing. Intern 3 walked away into their shared office.

Intern 2 slowly followed and asked her "What the heck is wrong with them?" Intern 3 said "Techno told Dubstep she was gonna move out and start seeing guy's and he told her he loves her. They've been trying to get me to help them out with this and they want to both talk to me privately about this." He said "Well, you should help them. You can figure anything out." She said "Thanks sweetie." He kissed her and walked out. Techno walked in and said "Dubstep is being SO unreasonable!" Intern 3 said "Well, he loves you. That's why." Techno said "Well, it seems he doesn't. He called me a Daughtry." Intern 3 said "He's having a hard time. It's all the drama, he'll calm down." Techno said "Okay, but we're separating for awhile." Intern 3 said "Okay, I'll just talk to Dubstep about what the hell is up with him." She saw Dubstep walk in and Techno left. Intern 3 looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" He said "Techno's mad at me and I still don't know why." She said "Well, Techno is saying you aren't being fair. You won't let her be happy because you love her. If you love her, you let her go. If she comes back, she'll want you too." He said "Thanks Intern 3, you always know what to say." She said "Well-" He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him off and asked "What the hell?!" She slapped him and walked out.

* * *

_**A/N: HELLO FAN FICTIONERS! Sorry on the REALLY late update, I wrote three new stories and I was recently out of town from mid Tuesday until mid Friday. This story is getting complex and way out of control. Dear God help me out here! You guys are awesome for still reading this even though I forgot to update it for awhile. You guys rock and I hope you stay culkin. BYE! ASDFGHJKL! **_


	23. Crazyness Occurs

_**Intern 3 and Dubstep KISSED!? That got real messed up quick. *Creeper face*  
**_

* * *

Intern 3 was on her laptop in her bean-bag chair. She didn't want to look up because Dubstep was right there. She hadn't told Intern 2 about what happened, it would break his heart. She closed her laptop and started looking at her phone. She went to texting and she put away her phone. She finally decided to get onto Facebook and just look at the MyMusic status. Dubstep wrote about how he kissed her...luckily in Dubstep.

Sadly, there was a comment from Intern 2 that said 'I know what you did Dubstep, watch your little white raving butt.' There was another comment from Idol, who wrote 'Dubstep and Intern 3 kissed!? OMG!' Scene commented 'Intern 3 must not like Intern 2 anymore. She and Dubstep kissed and Intern 2 is trying to hide his sadness.' She commented 'Why do you guys even talk about this!? Can't you leave me alone. Dubstep kissed me, I slapped him. Didn't you even see that part or did it just end with him kissing me? God, just stay out of people's business. *Walks off, holding up middle finger*' She went to close her laptop, when she got a reply on her comment. From Intern 2 wrote 'Well, I saw it with my own eyes, you looked like you enjoyed it.' She commented back 'I didn't. I wanted to just have him go for Techno, and he kissed ME! I literally wanted to shoot him, or wash my mouth off with bleach. Possibly both.'

Dubstep left the room slowly so he wouldn't be seen. She heard yelling, but stayed in there. She heard a gunshot and a lot of yelling. She walked slowly to the door to see everyone crowding over a body. She couldn't tell if the body was Intern 2's or Dubstep's. She closed the door slowly and lightly so she was hidden in there. There was a knock and she hid herself under her jacket. Idol opened the door to not find her right away. She closed the door and Intern 3 looked up to see she was alone again. She heard a silence and she said "Wow, I feel like I'm in a ghost town." She walked to the door and opened it a tiny bit to peek at the outside world. She saw the body was on a gurney and the police were hand-cuffing someone. She saw that the police arrested...Dubstep.

She covered her mouth and looked at the body. It was covered which meant that the person was dead. She closed the door softly again and sat on the couch. She knew that Idol hadn't died, same with Metal and Hip Hop. She grabbed her jacket and layed down, covering her face. The door opened, but she didn't notice. She felt someone sit on the couch and she waited for the words she never wanted to hear. She didn't hear the person talk, but instead felt a shaking hand on her leg. She peeked at the figure to see that it was Satan. She asked "What's wrong?" He said "You're dying out there." She asked "What?"

* * *

_**I got bored of the lovey-dovey stuff...it was making ME sick...so I added a PLOT TWIST! I need to update this more. I deleted the original fifth chapter since it was a make-believe chapter. Intern 3 is dying...god I'm complicated.  
**_


	24. The End

_**Okay...RECAP! Intern 3 was shot and Dubstep was arrested. WTF, I *censor* know, I SUCK! I had to do something. Dubstep kissed Intern 3 and Intern 2 got super pissed and was about to shoot, but Intern 3, who didn't remember because she was kind of already dead, stood in front of Intern 2 when Dubstep fired. Satan's evil plot. Off-screen time!**_

* * *

Intern 3 opened her eyes. She saw that she was in the emergency room. She didn't see anyone around her, so she thought that nobody cared. She shrugged and noticed the cameramen. She asked "Are you filming?" The camera nodded and she said "Okay." She soon asked "Where's the other staff members?" The cameramen shrugged and she said "You guy's are useless. No offense, but you're useless." Indie walked in and slowly walked back out. She saw him and said "Get back in here." He walked back in and she said "Indie, you know where the others are. Right?" He said "Well, bye."

He walked out and Intern 2 came racing in. He fell and she asked "Are you okay?" He stood up and said "Well, you're awake. That's all I'm concerned about." She said "You're always concerned about me. You know that right?" He said "Well, I'm not the one that got shot." She said "I wasn't the one who ticked off Dubstep." He said "I wasn't the one who kissed him." She grew angry and said "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." He said "Well, you didn't stop him." She said "It happened too fast. I was talking to him, and he kissed me. It was like you and Metal." He said "Well, if you put it that way. It's still not okay. I was kissed because I broke Rayna's heart. You got kissed because you're too hot to not kiss."

She asked after a small silence "Wow, you think I'm hot?" He said "That's why I fell for you in the first place. You were really cute at first, then I got to know you. You were really sweet, smart, funny, adorable, and you were always one to get in trouble. I guess I felt a bit rebellious and dumb that I went for you. You were engaged and I didn't care, you were too damn cute to even stay away from." She said "You swore." He said "I know, I don't care. I'm just worried about you. If you really wanted another guy, you could have told me." He went to walk out and she said "But." He turned around and she said "You can go now. I'll just sit here to wallow in a broken heart until I die from the lack of blood." He sighed and said "Em, just...look. Here's the thing, I just was really scared of losing you. I nearly lost you too many times. You were kidnapped, kissed, and shot. You don't know what it's like to actually feel that pain."

She stayed silent, then said "I do though. I literally watched as I saw my life fall. You're the one who got it easy. My dad died, my mom hid me from the real world, my sister thought I was psycho, and I didn't have anyone who could get close enough to help me. You had a family. An older sister, an older brother, two little sisters, a mom and a dad. You didn't really lose anything at all. I have. We're different and if we stay, we'll lose each other." He walked up to her and said "Or, we could stay strong and stay together." She said "Mel-" He put his finger on her lips and said "Look, we'll always be together. Now and forever." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

_**Okay, because of a HUGE ASS WRITER'S BLOCK, this will be the last chapter to this story. Kinda suckish ending because it's like a bit like Twilight. I added Intern 3 getting shot because I watched the beginning of 'The Woman In Black' and I didn't get to finish it! There was a fire near Fort Hall, Idaho last night and it was EPIC! I could see it from my house in Chubbuck and it's what we call '2nd St. fire.' because it started on 2nd street. Or something like that.  
**_


End file.
